El día que tu corazón me encuentre
by MissKaro
Summary: Con la llegada del nuevo presidente de Pandai, Kotoko Aihara se vio expuesta al constante contacto con el joven genio que la había rechazado durante la preparatoria. Y, sin poder prevenirlo, volvió a caer. Esta vez, irremediablemente, del hombre en que se había convertido. KxN. Fic corto. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, nada mío.

* * *

 **El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

Sinopsis: Con la llegada del nuevo presidente de Pandai, Kotoko Aihara se vio expuesta al constante contacto con el joven genio que la había rechazado durante la preparatoria. Y, sin poder prevenirlo, volvió a caer. Esta vez, irremediablemente, del hombre en que se había convertido.

O, quizá era que nunca lo había olvidado.

Era una pena que se mantuviera cometiendo errores a su paso, haciendo imposible que él se fijara en ella y su trabajo peligrara en el proceso.

* * *

 **Uno**

* * *

Nada podía ser peor como que el jefe hiciera una visita a su zona de trabajo para supervisar el mismo.

Al menos, en lo que respectaba a Kotoko, no era por las cuestiones habituales. Ella hacía lo que le correspondía, cumplía y hasta se excedía a veces (más que muchos, por sus propias características), por lo que sabía que no podía haber motivo de réplica para su trabajo.

El detalle estaba en quién era su jefe. O su nuevo jefe. _El presidente_.

Suspiró.

Irie Naoki.

El pensamiento del nombre de su superior vino acompañado con la imagen que éste proyectaba para los otros. Imponente altura, cuerpo atlético, aura de poder, gran intelecto, atractivo físico en forma de orbes violáceos y cabellos castaños bien peinados y traje cortado a la medida. Y, por si fuera poco, rico y soltero.

El único _pero_ estaba en su personalidad, aunque era algo que más adelante tendría en cuenta.

Tras trabajar un par de años en la filial extranjera, de la que él era causa, Naoki Irie, Irie-san, había vuelto, ya no como el vicepresidente, sino quien tenía las riendas de la famosa empresa de entretenimiento, Pandai —juguetes, videojuegos y lo relacionado a ello—. Y, como primera tarea, antes de sentarse en su trono, dígase despacho presidencial, él pretendía dar una vuelta por toda la empresa.

Eso llenaba de aprensión a Kotoko.

Tenía año y medio en la empresa y no se había cruzado con él desde el último año de preparatoria, en que tontamente le presentó una carta de amor, rechazada sin ser leída.

Hacían nueve años de eso, y no mantenía pensamientos muy amorosos en torno a él, pero sentía vergüenza y nerviosismo de verlo nuevamente en persona, por el temor que la recordara y la reconociera. Sería profundamente bochornoso para ella.

Claro, no esperaba que lo hiciera, ¿cómo iba a recordar a alguien que había visto menos de un minuto, y quien fue objeto de rumores una semana, tras su rechazo?

No tuvo ningún significado en su vida; por lo que recordarla era nimio, pero a ella le daba reticencia al recordarle el momento más vergonzoso de sus veintiséis años de vida.

Era consciente que el momento llegaría, de verlo, se refería, pues desde que aceptó el empleo era una posibilidad —que quiso anular con su trabajo en el extranjero—, mas ahora la llenaba de ansias la cercanía y el escrutinio que le daría. Creyó que, trabajando en muy diferentes áreas, no se cruzarían.

 _La empresa era muy grande para eso_.

Por supuesto, de alguien casi perfecto como él, era obvio que se encargaría de analizar a detalle la plantilla de la empresa, de la que ella, para buena, o mala suerte —al momento—, formaba parte.

El cómo, a pesar de todo, comenzó a trabajar allí, era curioso y casi afortunado (además, no se podía dar el lujo de rechazar un empleo como ése, necesitaba cómo mantenerse).

Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, consiguió entrar a Tonan, donde estudió literatura —la clase F de la Universidad, como la que estuvo en preparatoria y secundaria—, para licenciarse y trabajar un poco de tiempo en escuela, donde no fue muy buena.

Buscando trabajo, halló una oportunidad en Pandai, que buscaba licenciados en su área para las novelas, mangas, historias gráficas, o simples historias, de los juegos que desarrollaban. Ella fue por la entrevista, pero los nervios, que acompañaban a la conciencia del hijo del dueño, le negaron sobresalir mucho. Hasta que debió enviar un escrito.

Sorprendentemente, gustó mucho y se ganó la vacante —a pesar de no ser la más prometedora, dijeron—. Entonces, empezó allí y ya dos de sus trabajos eran conocidos, para su enorme alegría y satisfacción.

Todo iba bien en los dieciocho meses allí, hasta el ascenso y retorno de Irie-san, que sabía provocaban mucho nervio en ella.

Aún preparada, se cernía como una dura prueba.

Después de darle muchas vueltas en su momento, comprendió que era esperar mucho que aceptara una carta de su parte, sin conocerla.

Al menos habría deseado que se diera la oportunidad de hacerlo; y no decirle muy fríamente que no quería su carta.

Vale, que no debió entregársela en público, pero no encontró otro modo de hallarle a solas... y pensó que la recibiría, no tanto que la leería.

Si bien tenía la impresión de que era muy serio (más del promedio y nivel aceptables), no imaginó que poco agradable, y hasta extremadamente frío. Su tono de voz había sido carente de emoción y eso provocó un estremecimiento en ella aquel día.

A ello, le siguió una semana como el centro de atención, para después ser olvidada. Pero aquel rechazo había motivado que se esforzara por ser mejor y no ser vista como una cucaracha a sus ojos vacíos, como se sintió ante la mirada de Irie-san.

Su ola de triunfos le dieron más impulsos a superarse, y en el presente ella podía decir que había avanzado mucho en eso. No al nivel estratosférico que él, por supuesto, pero había subido un escalón para alguien de la no triunfadora Clase F. Así como sus mejores amigos Kin-chan y Jinko, chef reconocido y representante de un famoso artista.

Había entendido que el chico que admiraba —y seguía haciéndolo—, era alguien muy cerrado al exterior en sentimientos, especialmente siguiendo sus logros, por lo que lo que sentía hacia él había cambiado un poco. También, porque supo que era un sueño imposible el que un genio estuviera con una chica promedio.

—¿Otra vez soñando con un imposible, Aihara? —Matsumoto la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. No dejas de ser consciente que Irie-san no es para ti, él nunca te haría caso.

—¿Y a ti, sí? —inquirió entre dientes. —Y yo no tengo interés en él, Matsumoto.

Ella era otra de las empleadas de Pandai, del área tecnológica, compañera de universidad de Irie-san.

—Pues siempre babeas por él —se burló la otra.

Kotoko sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, solo lo admiraba, como cualquier persona haría por sus avances; quizá otra no llevaría revistas al trabajo, halladas por la pelinegra entrometida en dos ocasiones, pero no era amor, y no lo quería por su admiración, como erró de joven.

Era atractivo y buen partido; si dejaba de lado su hermetismo, aunque podía ser que en cara pública así fuera y su rechazo se tratara del disgusto por su atrevimiento. Sería ciega de no admitir que ser pareja de alguien con sus credenciales era horroroso...

Pero no era amor. Creía no ser tan masoquista y tonta como para que eso fuera.

Menos tras largos años desde que trató de confesarse y fue denegada su oportunidad.

—Otra vez, Aihara —dijo Matsumoto, burlona.

Como si ella hubiera podido lograr algo con él, con mayor cercanía.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, irritada. La otra gustaba de provocarle. E ir a su cubículo sólo por eso podía ser probable, pero no su costumbre, siempre tenía otro motivo y la otra razón la agregaba a su intercambio. —¿Para qué estás aquí?

—Te lo acabo de decir dos veces, pero en tus ensoñaciones con Irie-san no me escuchaste.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —exclamó poniéndose en pie, bajando la voz al atraer las miradas de los otros cubículos.

—¿A poco no es verdad? Estás enamorada del presidente.

—No es cierto —replicó, enojada; empuñando una mano.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa por su presencia? ¿O por qué sigues tan de cerca su vida? ¿Y no puedes pronunciar su nombre en voz alta?

¿No lo hacía?

—¿O por qué sonríes mirando su imagen cuando crees que nadie está viendo?

—No estoy enamorada de I... Irie-san.

Matsumoto sonrió. —¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

—Pues no lo creo, Aihara, ¿por qué no estarías enamorada de alguien como él? Admítelo de una vez y dejémonos de juegos. Te interesa Irie-san.

—¡No es verdad! No estoy enamorada de él.

—Lo estás.

—¡No! ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de alguien tan soberbio y frío que no le importa nadie más que sí mismo!

—Es bueno saber que tiene esa opinión de su jefe, Aihara.

A ella se le heló la sangre y observó a sus compañeros mirándola con expresiones temerosas e interesadas. Matsumoto, sonreía petulante frente a ella, viendo a alguien sobre su hombro.

Llegó la vergüenza y el miedo, porque se estaba repitiendo la atención de los demás, aun en ese silencio incómodo que se había formado en el piso. Y porque la persona que había hablado era la última que tendría que haberle escuchado.

Tragó saliva, deseando desaparecer, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al «demonio» en persona.

Nadie la habría atemorizado tanto como su jefe.

Sus ojos impactaron con la sonrisa escalofriante de Irie Naoki.

Supo que estaba en un lío.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Hola!

Otra cosa más, ja,ja. Pero me gusta escribir, no puedo evitarlo.

Esto salió super _random_ , pero ya llevo bastante avanzado, aunque el final no lo tengo escrito... aunque ahí voy. De esta semana sé que no lo dejaré pasar. Los capítulos son así de cortitos, así que tendrán publicaciones en lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Este va dedicado especialmente a **Melina Tolentino** , que no será continuación de Plenitud, pero es un poco de mayor respeto para Kotoko, y sé que te gusta eso ja,ja. Has sido de mucha ayuda para mis escritos... y aunque debería ser uno donde Naoki sufra... bueno, no te podrás resistir a una Kotoko adulta, no tan detrás de los huesos de él.

A todos los demás, también espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Antes de que la nota sea más grande que el capítulo, tomen en cuenta que no fue muy planeado y, como lo demás, no está indemne de errores, así que sería gustoso tener sus comentarios. Del título, me gustó, aunque estoy un poco dudosa todavía.

 _Besitos_ , **Karo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Dos**

* * *

Supuestamente, en los ataques de pánico, servía tratar de respirar, o al menos eso creía Kotoko, aunque no le estaba sirviendo.

De pura suerte, se mantenía en pie, caminando con los ojos puestos en la espalda de Irie-san, hasta lo que suponía era su sala de tortura, o el despacho presidencial.

Tras unos segundos, él se había dado vuelta indicándole que le siguiera, y ella ya se veía con un pie fuera de la empresa, leyendo ofertas de empleo en el periódico y dejando de hacer un trabajo que le encantaba.

O, lo que era peor, que él la aplastara como a un insecto, y después de despedirla lograra que la vetaran de cualquier posible empleo en el país, y tuviera que irse exiliada de su nación, a un sitio donde no hablaría el idioma y estaría profundamente perdida.

Ya preveía un futuro lleno de miserias.

Únicamente, su fuerza de voluntad le hacía enfrentar esa dura prueba, como todo criminal caminaba a la horca, sin juicio por muchos testigos habiendo presenciado sus actos.

Era una estúpida, se había dejado llevar por la emoción y había perdido la compostura en el peor sitio posible; peor aún, en el más fatídico y terrible momento posible.

Y claro que ésa había sido la intención de Matsumoto. Por supuesto.

Había sabido que él llegaría y la estuvo provocando conociendo lo predecible que era, lo impulsiva y expresiva que se comportaba. Lo idiota que podía ser a veces, si habría la boca, más sin pensar.

Eso era una pesadilla. Y ahora había superado el momento bochornoso de su adolescencia, era mil veces peor.

¿Se podría ser más miserable y desafortunada? Solo faltaba que la casa que compartía con su padre se cayera.

Y eso sería demasiado de parte del destino.

Irie-san entró al ascensor y ella lo siguió pasando saliva, temiendo cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, y los entrometidos de sus compañeros de trabajo se quedaron observándoles.

Había encontrado algunas miradas compasivas de modo general, pues se había ganado el aprecio de los otros, pero eso no era consuelo para su alma.

Las puertas se cerraron con un grave sonido, como un tambor en una ceremonia de sacrificio, y ella miró consternada el suelo del elevador, con el rostro completamente caliente.

El silencio, claro, se instaló en el espacio de cuatro por cuatro, haciéndola sudar frío.

Ni se atrevía a mirar el rostro de Irie-san en el espejo; sabía que no mostraría nada, pero debía de estar fúrico por dentro. Y tenía todo el derecho de desquitarse por tremenda falta en el lugar que le pertenecía.

¿Ya se había repetido que era una estúpida?

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse tras el timbre y su jefe salió del espacio con paso firme, mientras ella lo siguió con pies temblorosos, directo al paredón.

Los empleados de la planta presidencial, muy pocos, la siguieron con la mirada. Y ella supo que la terrible mensajería instantánea había hecho bien su trabajo, de un modo más rápido que el correr de las voces en la escuela, años atrás.

En ese momento odiaba la tecnología. Por culpa de Matsumoto y eso.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así a ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal en otra vida?

Llegaron al nuevo despacho de Irie-san, que nunca había pisado, ni visto de reojo. Pero él se detuvo, enarcando una ceja a su asistente.

Aquel joven se envaró, después de estar distraída con ella, y comunicó un par de cosas en modo eficiente y diligente, para finalizar con que un empresario esperaba su llamada.

—Comunícalo —contestó ecuánime Irie-san, ingresando luego a su despacho, para dar la vuelta a un escritorio de ébano oscuro, ante una vista de los rascacielos de Tokio.

Él se sentó, imponente.

—Cierra la puerta —le ordenó, y ella lo hizo con presteza.

A continuación, el ayudante habló en el intercomunicador, y él cogió el teléfono para enfrascarse en una conversación que parecía insustancial, por los muchos monosílabos que daba a su interlocutor.

Entretanto, él mantenía sus ojos fríos en ella, atento como un depredador a su presa, o eso imaginó, porque sus ojos seguían tan inexpresivos como siempre.

Le alteró los nervios, y no fue capaz de curiosear alrededor del despacho, incapaz de huir de su penetrante mirada. Podría haberse orinado allí mismo.

Hizo lo posible por contener su temblor, aunque lo supo infructuoso por la sonrisa lobuna que esbozó en su cara, cuando colgaba el teléfono.

—¿No vas a sentarte, Aihara? —invitó él en un modo que habría pasado por amable, si hubiera sido una situación diferente.

En ese caso, se sentía como la mosca ante la araña, ofreciéndole entrada a su casa*. Sin embargo, no podía negarse; suponía que no era mera cortesía.

Dio pasos titubeantes hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones acolchados frente al escritorio, excesivamente cómodo. Hecho para dar falsa seguridad y hacer caer a las gacelas a las fauces del león.

O, a los ingenuos a firmar pactos con el diablo.

Con un resquicio de valentía, elevó la mirada para enfocarla en los pesados ojos de él, quien se arrellanó un poco en su majestuosa silla.

—Sentía curiosidad por conocerte en persona, Aihara —comenzó él, con voz aterciopelada—; después de leer tu historia hace más de año y medio, y escogerte como miembro de Pandai.

Aquello la sorprendió y le hizo abrir la boca sin poder evitarlo, para cerrarla tan rápido como la realidad cayó sobre ella.

Debía de ser la charla en la que decía que se daba cuenta de lo equivocado de su decisión, para darle término a su contrato laboral, sin posibilidad de réplica. Ni una demanda podría hacer, porque se valoraba mucho a ese hombre, e insultar al jefe era una de las peores faltas en el código japonés.

Sus hombros cayeron, se arrepentía de lo que dijo, no lo creía del todo, pero quedaría peor para ella exteriorizarlo... ni iba a creerlo. Sí le ofrecería una enorme disculpa, y tendría que estarse arrodillando ahora mismo, pero no sentía demasiada fuerza en las piernas de momento.

—Tanto ensimismamiento debe ser la causa de que tus dos grandes creaciones tuvieran tanto éxito, si para hacer historias te desconectas del mundo exterior, Aihara.

Ella parpadeó y se sonrojó, apenada. No servía para dar puntos a su favor.

—Eso puede explicar mucho —continuó él, confundiéndola, mientras esperaba que le anunciara que debía reunir sus cosas y prepararse para el desempleo permanente. —Espero que los resultados continúen, y sean mejores en adelante. Retírate, ya perdí mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué! —exclamó, incrédula, llevando una mano a su boca para taparla, al ver su respingo.

Él frunció el ceño, y su mirada la quemó.

—¿Eso es todo? —murmuró ella.

Irie-san le miró de un modo que parecía preguntar si era estúpida, y ella se encogió en su lugar.

—¿Acaso esperas otra cosa? —inquirió él, con una ceja enarcada.

Ella asintió, apretando sus labios. —¿No va a despedirme?

—¿Sugieres que lo haga? —preguntó él, y pareció escuchar un deje de diversión en su voz.

Negó exageradamente y se puso en pie, para darle repetidas y atropelladas reverencias.

—De verdad, de verdad, lo siento mucho. No debí decir aquello. Lo siento, lo siento.

Su largo cabello consiguió empujar un portalápices, esparciéndolas en la superficie del escritorio, y ella se apresuró a devolverlos a su sitio, con los ojos de Irie-san siguiéndola. Ellos consiguieron que se pusiera más nerviosa y hacer que una figura pequeña de un búho, se volcara en la mesa.

La dejó en su sitio nuevamente, como el portalápices, y volvió a pedir disculpas, esa vez sujetando su cabello.

—Lo siento.

—Deja eso, que es molesto.

Se detuvo como un rayo, enderezándose.

—No ordenaré otra vez —emitió él en tono bajo, pero podría haber jurado que en vio el amago de una sonrisa. —Tienes trabajo.

—¡Sí, Irie-san! —expresó sonriente, dispuesta a retirarse.

—Aihara —habló él, cuando iba a darse la vuelta—, no te equivoques. No mezclo mis asuntos personales con trabajo.

Asintió.

—Que no vuelva a repetirse, o conocerás al sujeto _soberbio y frío que no le importa nadie más que sí mismo_.

Movió la cabeza en afirmación, nuevamente.

—No causes problemas. Vete.

Se apresuró a seguir su orden y caminó hacia la puerta, con la sensación de que estaba siendo intensamente observada.

No se atrevió a mirar para comprobarlo.

* * *

*Fábula. Básicamente, la araña hace que la mosca caiga en sus redes, y pues, la coma; hay bastantes versiones.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Es mi intención que Irie sea un poco diferente después de pasar dos años fuera del yugo de su madre, ¿se lo imaginan? O sea, sin dejar de ser del todo él, aunque bueno, tratándose de Kotoko, tal vez su opinión sea un poco parcial ja,ja. Pero ya acabé este fic, y les puedo asegurar que este Irie les dejará con buen sabor de boca, palabra.

Comentaba con Meli Tolentino que hacen falta más historias, ¿no se animan?

 _Un abrazo_ , **Karo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Tres**

* * *

Días más tarde, cuando Kotoko pudo tener la cabeza en alto de nuevo, el punto álgido del verano hizo su aparición, y estar en la humedad de la calle se volvió desagradable, con las altas temperaturas que el termómetro marcaba para la estación.

Ciertamente, a ella no le agradaba la época invernal, pero tampoco su opuesto era su periodo del año favorito. Ella prefería la primavera, con la temperatura templada y la ciudad llena de flores, los cerezos poblando los caminos y la felicidad unida a la temporada, latente.

Lo único agradable del verano era que podía ir a refrescarse a una piscina, o comprar sorbetes en los puestos que pululaban por las calles, con vendedores interesados en ofrecer las nieves japonesas, de hielo con algún sirope en el tope, que la gente utilizaba para contar con algo frío en el caso de tener que andar fuera de casa, los establecimientos, o la oficina.

Ella, por supuesto, se había dado una escapada durante su hora del almuerzo, y ahora disfrutaba una nieve bañada de melocotón, tras la cual consumiría sus alimentos tranquilamente.

Podía estar en la oficina sin sufrir por el calor, pero ponía cualquier excusa cuando se trataba de comida o postre.

Las cosas en su sitio de trabajo se habían apaciguado ligeramente, luego de su incidente con Irie-san, después del que muchos vieron con impresión que mantenía el puesto. Aun escuchaba los comentarios que habían dado, y había quienes estaban interesados en saber lo que transcurrió puertas adentro de su despacho, pero ella ya había recuperado, casi al completo, la calma.

No podía dar una explicación a los otros sobre lo ocurrido con Irie-san, porque ni ella misma comprendía el cómo la había dejado libre, sin represalias, pero llegaba a la conclusión que él no era tan mala persona como podía creerse. Quizá solo extremadamente serio y reservado; o sí era cruel y despiadado y lo disimulaba a la perfección.

En realidad, podía ser exactamente lo que dijo, que no mezclaba asuntos personales con el trabajo y por ello no lo tomó a pecho; o fue una indirecta para ella.

Le daba dolor de cabeza sólo de tratar de pensar en sus motivos y acciones. Él era un genio, y tan hermético como una estatua; comprenderlo sería toda una proeza.

Aunque en ese pequeño intercambio no se mostrara especialmente desagradable, y hasta había visto expresiones en su cara que le daban un aire diferente.

También, él era el causante de su contratación, por lo cual debía ser más consideraba. Casi podía jurar que, de haber sido por el de personal, ella no habría obtenido ese empleo.

—Deberías de ir por la calle sin pensar en Irie.

Se tensó con la voz de Matsumoto a su costado. No eran amigas precisamente, pero al momento no estaba en grandes términos con ella.

—No me dedico a eso, Matsumoto —refunfuñó, con la frente fruncida, observándola a su costado.

Durante un instante, como algunas otras veces, sintió envidia de su escultural figura; sus ojos oscuros y sus cabellos negros ondeados, perfectamente peinados, el rostro y la complexión de modelo. Al lado de su cabello cobrizo hasta la cintura, sus ojos marrones y su corta estatura… así como sus casi nulos atributos físicos —busto y trasero—, se sentía simplemente mediocre, y maldecía por haber sido tan poco beneficiada por la naturaleza, ni los genes de su familia.

También se lamentaba ser mala en los deportes, como para ejercitarse como debía serlo.

Solo agradecía que, con su metabolismo, no engordara de lo tanto que comía.

—Sigue convenciéndote que no —refutó su compañera de trabajo, quien afortunadamente no leía la mente, porque en efecto pensaba en su jefe.

No por los motivos que la otra creía, claro.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo insistiendo con lo mismo, y se estaba tornando cansado tener que negarse constantemente a un inexistente interés por Irie-san. Si no pensara que la otra la creía su rival, tendría el presentimiento de que quería metérselo entre los ojos, algo muy imposible.

¿Por qué, con la obvia atracción que Matsumoto demostraba por Irie-san, ella le empujaría en la dirección de él? Era insólito, muy improbable. La pelinegra se veía muy interesada en el presidente de Pandai, que deseara emparejarlos era risible.

Además, Matsumoto tenía las cualidades para hacer de mejor pareja con Irie-san. Ambos eran iguales; listos y atractivos, y encajaban mucho mejor de lo que ella lo haría con él.

No era que estuviera buscando estar con él; simplemente ponía en la mesa algo que le parecía tan obvio, que no necesitaba ni decirlo en voz alta. ¿Cómo una chica promedio se vería bien junto a alguien como él, que no solo le sobrepasaba en altura, sino en habilidades y destrezas?

¿Qué podrían tener en común, de cualquier modo?

Eran meras conjeturas y consideraciones; la posibilidad de los dos estando juntos se encontraba a millones de años luz. Seguro hasta descubrían vida extraterrestre primero.

—Te lo digo, otra vez —murmuró la pelinegra.

Kotoko agitó su cabeza. Lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz; callar la voz que ponía en su cabeza a Irie-san, y las respuestas a Matsumoto, inútiles.

La otra rió a su lado, chocando con su hombro adelantándose.

Ella se desequilibró; y se impactó contra un cuerpo duro, sobre el cual cayó el contenido de su cono.

Lanzó un grito interno al encontrarse con una corbata y un traje, _caros_ , ante sus ojos.

Bajó los párpados y exhaló audiblemente, escuchando el gruñido de la persona, que claramente se enfadaría por sus acciones.

—Me parece estupendo —masculló el hombre, ampliando la distancia entre los dos.

Ella alzó la cabeza, asustada, preguntándose por qué, de toda la población nipona masculina, tenía que ser _su jefe_ , quien estuviera frente a ella, con la camisa blanca manchada de rojo, y la corbata roja, junto al traje negro, con signos de humedad.

Ni miraría al suelo para ver sus lustrados zapatos negros llenos de los restos del helado.

—Deberías ver por dónde caminas, Aihara —aseveró Irie-san, con la nariz arrugada.

Ese era el momento preciso para que el suelo bajo sus pies se abriera, o un vórtice apareciera, y la escupiera en cualquier sitio menos ése. ¿Es que todo lo malo tenía que pasar con ella?

—¡Juro que no fue a propósito! —exclamó, con la desesperación recorriendo su cuerpo.

La última vez se había salvado de milagro, no correría con la misma suerte dos veces. Así como un rayo no caía en el mismo sitio, a ella no podría sonreírle la vida por segunda ocasión. Iba contra los designios del destino.

Aquel era el cierre de su etapa en Pandai y la bienvenida a la vida de desempleada. Sería el momento apoteósico para Aihara Kotoko, ex estudiante de las diversas clases F.

—¡No fue a propósito! —repitió, sospechando que tendría sus desvaríos habituales. Al menos, habría de dejarle claro que no era adrede. —¡No lo fue!

Se inclinó repetidamente. —Comienzo a pensar que sí —precisó Irie-san, en tono seco.

Enderezó su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza, antes viendo su boca en una firme línea, y que atraían algo de atención de los transeúntes.

Tal vez debería ir a purificarse a un templo y alejar los malos espíritus de una vez por todas. Presentía que sería en vano, pues desde pequeña atraía accidentes; los provocaba o los sufría.

Llevó una mano a su boca. —¡De verdad que no lo hice intencionalmente, Irie-san! —expresó, agitando sus brazos. —Ella… Mat… —Buscó a sus lados, inútilmente, intentando clarificar con la presencia de la pelinegra.

Solo hubo miradas apenadas a su alrededor y ninguna figura parecida a su compañera. ¡Había desaparecido!

—¡No está! —¡Desgraciada mujer! —¡En serio que no quise hacerlo! —expresó, inclinando la cabeza.

 _¿Por qué a ella?_

—Entonces puedo pensar que eres torpe —manifestó Irie-san, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Sí! —soltó bruscamente—. Eh, sí, y soy algo distraída —dijo con más calma. Por lo menos así no peligraba su trabajo.

O quizá debía pensar en dimitir.

Él soltó una risa muy breve y suave, casi inexistente, y negó, sorprendiéndola. ¿Era por haber dicho que era distraída o sus palabras fueron en voz alta?

—Pensaste en voz alta —contestó él por ella, que se sonrojó, más de lo que ya debería haber estado.

Muy vergonzoso; mejor iba y se escondía bajo un puente.

—No voy a despedirte —declaró él, haciendo un sonido con su boca. —Eres bastante transparente de leer —comentó al final, poniendo los ojos en blanco, de un modo _muy arrogante_.

No podía haber dicho nada más obvio; lo sabía. Extrajo un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo entregó. Tenía sus iniciales bordadas, como los cinco otros que una de sus antiguas alumnas, que seguía viendo, le regaló.

—Le pagaré la tintorería —aseguró, con voz muy apenada. No sabía cuánto de sus ahorros se llevaría, pero lo haría.

Él hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. —Con que evites otro altercado involucrándome, me basta, Aihara.

Asintió, con las mejillas muy calientes.

Luego, él se fue, dejándola sin habla y sin helado, y con la sensación de que había estado mal juzgándolo solo un poco.

* * *

 **NA:** Saludos, chiquitinas.

¿Qué hará Irie con el pañuelo? XD Solo hasta ahora se me ocurrió, pero no sabría cómo agregarlo.

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Uno pensaría que es demasiada la casualidad para encontrarse con Irie-kun, pero Kotoko en sí tiene bastante mala suerte je,je. ¿Qué estaría pensando Irie? Quien sabe, no tengo preparado su punto de vista...

En fin, les dejo hasta el siguiente, gracias por leer.

Besos, _**Karo**_

* * *

adriana bulla: Me alegra mucho. Ja,ja, pueden pasar muuuchas cosas ;) - ¿Kotoko adulta, sin seguir a Naoki a todos lados? Es curioso pensarlo, ¿tal vez él sea quien la persiga? Ya pues, tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver lo que se me ocurrió para esto, aunque en sí no fue muy planeado y no tenga mucha lógica entre ratos XD. Muchas gracias a ti por seguir las historias, y comentar, por supuesto. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Cuatro**

* * *

Kotoko debió exorcizar sus demonios finalmente, porque la siguiente semana pasó con relativa calma, en lo que trataba de su jefe y sus constantes accidentes o momentos-típicos-de-Aihara, donde no involucró a su superior.

El motivo podía relacionarse más a que era imposible verlo tan constantemente —de hecho, solo una vez lo había encontrado en el vestíbulo del edificio, y lo evitó como la peste, a causa de la vergüenza—, aunque ya sabía ella que con lo imán que era para el peligro y el desastre, algo ocurriría, así que miraba sobre sus hombros con miedo. Creía que una tercera ocasión sería la vencida, e Irie-san la pondría de pie a la calle, sin referencias, y un cartel de la desgracia a sus espaldas, que no permitiera hallar trabajo en ese país.

Naturalmente, ella lo evitaba, y también lo hacía con Matsumoto, quien era como su amuleto de la mala suerte en lo que refería al presidente, por lo que verla cerca era una advertencia para tomar la dirección opuesta. No era que podría evitarla todo el tiempo, existían obligaciones que cumplir laboralmente, pero procuraba no quedarse a solas con ella y sus provocaciones para hacerla caer en una situación que lamentar.

La otra se había "disculpado" por no contar que ella sería lo suficientemente torpe para tropezarse por un simple contacto de su cuerpo, menos involucrar a su jefe, lo que _consecuentemente_ se volvería en odio, y le había recomendado tomar lecciones de modelaje… para aprender cómo manejarse.

Ella _sabía_ andar, el problema era que se metía en ensoñaciones y elucubraciones que la abstraían de la realidad… y que Matsumoto tenía la firme meta de arruinar su imagen ante el jefe.

¿Para qué? No lo sabía con exactitud, quizá con la intención de ofrecerse como un "pañuelo de lágrimas" —no que Irie-san pudiera llorar y necesitar de alguien, se le hacía imposible—, o porque la veía como una rival.

Se inclinaba por la primera, sin estar del todo convencida por ninguna de las dos. Ella, claramente, no tenía interés expreso ni secreto por Irie-san, y la pelinegra perdía el tiempo si consideraba que era un obstáculo para ambos.

Sin embargo, le divertía que lo pensara, un poco menos que el hecho de que Matsumoto lo conociera de largo tiempo y no hubiese conseguido nada con él. Si ella, que era una mujer casi rozando a la perfección, no había captado su atención, ¿cómo esperaba que lo hiciera ella?

A menos que… ¿fuese gay?

Sus manos sobre el teclado de su ordenador se detuvieron en seco. No se preocupó mucho, pues no tenía gran inspiración y labores al momento.

¿Era posible que Irie-san no tuviera gusto por las mujeres, sino los hombres? Iba a ser una lástima por las del miembro femenino, y una enorme ganancia para sus opuestos, pero cabía esa posibilidad. Hasta donde recordaba, nunca había aparecido en compañía de alguna mujer, en nada… y recordaba que uno de los chismes cuando ingresó a la empresa, fue que él rechazó una entrevista matrimonial con la nieta del socio Oizumi, una joven con credenciales demasiado buenas para que alguien como Irie-san la rechazara. Hermosa, agradable, inteligente, rica y de buena familia.

 _Un dechado de virtudes_.

E Irie-san se había negado a darle una oportunidad a alguien como ella.

Cogió su móvil y se enfrascó en buscar noticias sobre él, tratando de encontrar alguna referencia a una mujer con la que se hubiera relacionado de modo cercano, para pasar unos diez minutos metida en ello, infructuosamente.

Podía ser muy discreto con su vida privada, era cierto. O las represalias en una sociedad más que nada conservadora, afectaría su empresa.

Sintió pena al pensarlo, que le vino como una punzada en el pecho. _Pobre Irie-san_.

También cabía la posibilidad que esos dos años fuese muy celoso de mostrar que tenía algo con otra persona. Pero que no diera ni una mirada a Matsumoto —que una vez se le había escapado a ésta—, era un argumento no fácil de descartar. Y el que se mantuviera soltero, siendo tan buen partido, daba a qué pensar.

Sus modos eran impávidos, sí, y no daba la primera impresión, ni la segunda o la tercera, de ser gay, solo que a nadie podía habérsele ocurrido semejante cosa, viniendo de tan respetuosa y genial persona, la perfecta caracterización del modelo masculino japonés. Nadie había estado interesada en su vida como ella, conociéndolo desde los quince años, observándolo de lejos, y la semilla de la duda estaba instaurada en su cabeza.

Cierto, no había mucho que respaldara su hipótesis, y tampoco se comportaba como alguien gay. Bueno, a eso último podía decir que no todos los homosexuales hombres actuaban de modo afeminado, ni que todas las mujeres lesbianas tuvieran ademanes y comportamientos "masculinos". Eran personas como las otras, con una orientación no aceptada del todo por muchos.

Le hacía sentir mal por Irie-san, que no pudiera expresar abiertamente sus gustos… tal vez hasta difícil se le hacía encontrar con quién salir.

Se prendió una bombilla en su cabeza y tronó los dedos. Dos años atrás, una apendicetomía la hizo estar internada en el hospital… y allí conoció un interesante enfermero.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no estás trabajando, Aihara? —La voz de Irie-san, el objeto principal de sus pensamientos, la hizo saltar en su asiento, perdiendo su móvil en alguna parte del suelo de su cubículo de trabajo.

Acomodando sus lentes para el ordenador en el puente de su nariz, se giró con la silla y enfrentó al presidente de la empresa.

Él, con un traje azul, en compañía de su asistente personal, le observaban; el último de un modo divertido, mientras que el restante de uno interrogante.

Se percató de la cercanía entre los dos y pensó que tal vez Kikyou Moto-chan no tendría que aparecer en la vida de Irie-san. No era un secreto que el asistente no se sentía atraído por las mujeres, y era curioso que el presidente se llevara tan bien con él.

Isshiki-san esbozó una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Irie-san enarcó una ceja.

—Eh, buscaba información —expresó ella a medias, porque no era buena mentirosa, y si decía que era para una historia no le creerían.

 _Era tan transparente_.

—Perfectamente existe un ordenador, Aihara. No el móvil; recuerda que te encuentras en horas de trabajo —dijo Irie-san en tono seco, y ella asintió con la cara sonrosada.

Isshiki-san colocó una mano sobre el brazo de su presidente. —Estoy seguro que Aihara-san no se distrae de su trabajo a propósito, debió ser incidental, Naoki-kun.

Ella tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, para que no vieran en su rostro lo que pasó por su mente. Ni quería ver que el otro lo reprendía con la mirada por llamarle por su nombre así en público como estaban. Que los cubículos a su alrededor estaban desocupados por una reunión y nadie más que ella lo oiría, pero no importaba.

—Vamos —indicó Irie-san y ella alzó la mirada para verlos irse, seguro a la sala donde los dibujantes habían convocado a una reunión para debatir sobre sus nuevos diseños, que escapaban de las historias realizadas por los tres escritores que había en el equipo.

Se encogió de hombros y se asomó para ver las espaldas de los dos hombres atractivos, _de gran parecido_ , pensando que era una verdadera lástima, con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Volvió a su asiento y se arrellanó en él, después de recoger su móvil, donde cerró las páginas abiertas.

Sin poder evitarlo, seleccionó una conversación de mensajería, con la fotografía de perfil de una mujer pelinegra parecida a una modelo —Matsumoto—, y escribió: _"Es gay", "Irie-san"_.

Minutos más tarde, aquella apareció, muy alterada, pero sus argumentos no hicieron nada para cambiarle de opinión, ni decir en voz alta los motivos por lo que creía ello.

Entonces pensó que, al menos, acabarían las insinuaciones de parte de ella.

Y no entendió por qué no le agradó del todo.

* * *

 **NA: Hola.**

 _Okay, dirán, a esta no se le ocurrió otro argumento; pero pensemos que es Kotoko, a la que no se le puede ocurrir bien que él pueda ser demasiado discreto, o que realmente no esté interesado en Matsumoto, o ya tenga a alguien._

 _Más que nada, será por lo que derivará en el futuro; además que, ¿qué mejor modo de negar que siente atracción por él que pensándolo sin interés en las mujeres? Manera de ponerse barreras._

 _Nos vemos, gracias por leer :)_

 _Besos, Karo._


	5. Chapter 5

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Cinco**

* * *

Luego de mucho tiempo batallando con ella, y por consejo de Moto-chan, a quien fue a buscar de todas formas para presentárselo a su jefe, Kotoko terminó yendo a la estética a cortar unos quince centímetros de su cabellera y estilizarla de un modo agradable.

Su ahora amigo, había dicho que crecer solo con un hombre, sin una figura femenina, huérfana como era de madre y carente de familiares o amigas que la apoyaran mucho en ese sentido —incluso si Satomi trató repetidamente—, desmejoró su imagen y no prestó mucha atención a su aspecto, y necesitaba un cambio de esa melena con falta de trabajo.

Ahora, con un largo de diez centímetros debajo del hombro, y un poco de volumen por el corte, como para hacer ligerísimas ondas en las puntas, se sentía un tanto diferente. No de mal manera, sentía la cabeza ligera y le gustaba ese estilo, que iba más con el constante movimiento que hacía, solo que le incomodaba el ser objeto de las miradas en su puesto de trabajo.

Faltaba lascivia o malicia en ellas, pero atraer la atención de los demás no era de su agrado, en especial cuando en cualquier momento podía tropezar o hacer algo vergonzoso que le granjeara sus burlas. Y muchas de las veces en que era el foco de atención por circunstancias de más humillantes, por lo que tenía malas experiencias con ser vista.

Ni siquiera cuando había admiración por su trabajo se sentía realmente a gusto.

Lástima para ella que siempre pareciera haber motivos para que la miraran. Matsumoto decía que era tan graciosa que no podían evitar esperar que algo pasara y la observaban por eso.

Su padre, más amable, expresaba que se trataba por el brillo y la gran viveza que exudaba.

Por lo que fuera, lo odiaba sobremanera.

Solo pensaba que soportaría el día de su boda, pero al momento no había algún prospecto que le encaminara hacia ese rumbo… pese a las muchas veces que su padre lo mencionaba.

Bien, ella quería casarse, únicamente deseaba encontrar un hombre que amara y la amara, con quien tener su final feliz. Su único novio de universidad, Takendo, no había resultado serlo, aunque era un gran tipo y al día continuaba siendo su amigo, ella llevándose bien con su actual prometida, Matsumoto Ayako.

Sí, la hermana de su tormento.

Ambos abogados, de diferentes facultades —Tonan y Todai, el alma máter de las dos hermanas e Irie-san—, se habían conocido en prácticas, y su relación pasó de ser de enemistad para convertirse en amor. Le hacía muy feliz por él, era una historia preciosa.

Lo desafortunado era que estaba rodeada de parejas en su círculo familiar. Si hasta su padre salía con una mujer agradable —incluso comprometido—, que llegó un día a su restaurante y se sintió prendada de él.

Sus mejores amigas, Jinko y Satomi; su mejor amigo, Kin-chan; su amigo, Takendo; su padre; hasta sus peces —por disposición de ella—; todos estaban emparejados. Y no había momento en que no pensara que podía quedarse sola, ya que a quienes había conocido no existía algo que le atrajera y la convenciera por completo.

Adicionalmente, ellos veían su torpeza, o su indecisión, y se alejaban.

Quizá por eso no se molestaba tanto con Matsumoto cerca, ella era igual, soltera… aun con muchos pretendientes a la vista (que no era su propio caso).

Su padre insistía que sus palabras de querer tener yerno eran porque no deseaba que estuviera sola y quería que fuese feliz —en su estado enamorado—, pero ella no tenía a nadie, ni quería apresurarse por temor a la soledad. Prefería eso a ser infeliz con alguien que no quería. Podría tener muchos gatos y hacerse compañía, contentándose con los buenos momentos que sus seres queridos pasaran, sin sentir mucha envidia.

Tendría nostalgia y sentiría que le faltaría algo, sí, solo que no estaba habituada a alguien a su lado, con lo ocupado que mantenía a su padre su restaurante; pero en el fondo sí deseaba una persona a la que amar, con la que casarse. Otras personas podrían estar perfectamente sin tener una pareja; ella no, tendría sus momentos melancólicos.

Negó, agitando su cabeza, pensaba taciturnamente como si fuese muy grande y no estuviera en la flor de la vida. No sabía ni por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos.

—Nuevo look, ¿decidida a conquistar? ¿O lo hiciste por el luto, Aihara?

Como todos los lunes, allí estaba Matsumoto para su ronda habitual con ella, haciéndole comentarios para arruinar su día y, de paso, su semana. No era siempre desagradable, pero conseguía irritarla, especialmente cuando se trataba de un tema relacionado a Irie-san.

A pesar de todo, masoquistamente, la consideraba su amiga. Y, aceptaba su presencia porque tenía sus momentos buenos. Era algo presuntuosa, pero había aprendido a ver un poco detrás.

No que la otra fuera a aceptarlo.

Frunció el ceño, percatándose de sus palabras.

—¿Luto? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, luto, Aihara.

Trató de dar vueltas a la farándula o los miembros del personal, las noticias recientes —que no las sabía todas—, y no encontró motivos para ese estado de duelo. —¿Por qué estaría de luto? —cuestionó, apoyando los codos a su pequeño escritorio.

Matsumoto resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Por esa ridiculez de homosexualidad que enunciaste el viernes —contestó, en tono desagradable.

Ella emitió un suspiro, sin entender del todo su lógica. —No es ridículo, Matsumoto; lo creo.

—Realmente eres ingenua, Aihara. ¿Es un modo de autoconvencimiento? —musitó Matsumoto, acercándose a su mesa, donde apoyó sus palmas, a los costados del ordenador. —Entre más pronto admitas que te gusta, podremos dejar de engañarnos y avanzar.

—Matsumoto, claro que me gusta, ¿a quién no? —replicó, muy valiente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no más allá, del modo en que tú dices.

—De verdad que eres ciega y necia, Aihara —expresó la otra con los ojos en blanco. —Pero no me cansaré hasta que lo admitas.

—¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

—Mucho, Aihara, pero con tu capacidad sé que no lo entenderías, y me divierte ir a oscuras contigo, además de ver tus reacciones. —Sonrió—. Por otro lado, no es entretenido si una rival en secreto actúa a tus espaldas.

Matsumoto rió y salió del cubículo; en un impulso, Kotoko la siguió al pasillo de planta, para que le aclarara ese punto, y se elaborara en lo primero, tuviera que insistir lo mucho que pudiera. Podía ser muy incordiante si se lo proponía, la otra cedería en algún punto.

Y sería agradable hacerle pagar su constante molestia.

—¡Matsumoto! Vuelve aquí —llamó, andando a paso veloz para alcanzar lo adelantada que ella estaba, gracias a sus largas piernas, opuestas a las suyas. —No me dejes así.

Pensó en qué podría decir para hacerla detenerse.

—Te diré por qué te mandé ese mensaje el viernes —manifestó, triunfante al verla detenerse y mirarla sobre el hombro, antes de presionar el botón del ascensor. —Si me dices, te lo contaré.

Matsumoto sonrió.

—¿Realmente crees eso que dices, Aihara? —inquirió, con una sonrisa que le hizo tener escalofríos, no sabía por qué.

—Sí —dijo escuetamente. Y no cedió a hablar otra cosa; ya una vez había caído.

De cualquier modo, miró sobre su hombro para espiar si Irie-san caminaba detrás, sin hallarlo.

—Tienes que aceptarlo tú también, Matsumoto.

—¿Aceptarlo? ¿O resignarme? _¿Como tú?_

Estuvo por rebatir lo ilógico de eso, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y el objeto de su conversación apareció solo, mirándolas a las dos, que le abrieron paso en silencio.

Ella puso sus ojos en Irie-san, que la observó con ojos entrecerrados.

—No debiste haberte cortado el cabello —observó su jefe, sin emoción.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a un mechón que caía sobre su hombro. ¿No iba con ella? ¿Los otros le habían mentido?

—De todas maneras, no se ve mal —concluyó él, avanzando hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaba la sala de juntas.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, anonadada, con el corazón un poco acelerado, y volvió la atención a Matsumoto. —¿Lo ves? —susurró, con la idea que había hecho su corazón salir disparado. —Hasta ahora, solo los gays me han dicho lo mismo —musitó, muy cerca de la otra, que la observaba de un modo intenso.

Matsumoto se encogió de hombros y entró al ascensor, sin responder.

Podría haber jurado, que antes de cerrarse las puertas, la escuchó reír.

Tal vez del histrionismo por la verdad ante sus ojos.

Porque sí lo era, ¿no?

* * *

 **NA: ¿Ya saben eso del cambio de look con el desamor, o no?**

 _¿Qué tal? Aquí yo insinuándoles que Irie no es tan indiferente a ella, y Kotoko achacándolo a su homosexualidad... un poco lenta, eh. No fue mucha interacción entre Kotoko e Irie, pero era necesario conocer un poco de trasfondo aquí :) - Además, que nada es mejor que con un simple intercambio nos demos cuenta que Irie-kun mira a Kotoko-chan._

 _En fin, hasta el viernes._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Seis**

* * *

La palabra "resignarme" estuvo dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza de Kotoko, porque insinuaba más de lo que alcanzaba a aceptar y comprender. Para ella no era ningún lamento el que Irie-san se tratara de alguien homosexual, no tenía esa clase de interés por el presidente, pero Matsumoto, como siempre, no paraba en insinuar eso, como muchas otras veces.

Probablemente era otra estrategia para confundirla.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta el por qué debería haber necesidad de estar confusa, si ella no tenía nada qué ver con Irie-san, más que una relación de superior-empleada, no muy manifiesta en intercambios continuos; no había otra cosa que el saber que era su jefe, a quien debía respeto y por quien sentía admiración. Nada más había allí.

 _¿O sí?_

No, no lo era; ¿qué había hecho el otro para alentar un enamoramiento de su parte?

Primero, la había rechazado sin leer su carta durante la preparatoria. Hecho superado. Segundo, no era ni amistoso con ella, solo cordial.

Vaya, que tenía mucho por fascinarle, laboralmente, pero esa vez no era tan ingenua como para malinterpretar la admiración con sentimientos de amor. Había avanzado de esa etapa adolescente.

 _¿Cierto?_

O sea, tampoco sería tan ingenua como para caer por un hombre que no la miraría ni dos veces afectuosamente, ni se sentiría atraído por ella. Alguien inalcanzable por sus diferentes habilidades y procederes — _ni tan lejanos, porque ambos estudiaron en Tonan_ —.

Y sí, había ciertas señales de que podía ser homosexual, según ella. No había valorado su vestuario, que en la oficina no tenía diferencia, pero estaba ese modo cercano con Isshiki-san y que no miraba ni con reconocimiento a Matsumoto; aparte de otras cosas. Sería muy masoquista y estúpido de su parte enamorarse de alguien así de inalcanzable y prohibido.

Quería creer que era mejor que eso, ahora. Era una mujer madura, aunque a veces se comportara de modo infantil, no tan segura de sí misma, pero con algo de amor propio para no ir en busca de imposibles, ni fijarse en quien no debía, o insistir de una manera inadecuada y tan fuera de lugar para sus casi veintisiete años.

Podía tener sus tropiezos, sí, solo que no rebasar un límite.

Tampoco podía ser muy firme en eso último, al no encontrarse en alguna circunstancia que la hiciera cuestionarse ese punto y vivenciarlo de un modo distinto a su creencia, mas conseguía afirmar, en el momento actual, que no carecía de fuerza de voluntad para evitar verse humillada en una situación de amor no correspondido.

Bueno, decían que hasta no ver no creer, así que eso alimentaba sus dudas.

Quizá solo debía dejarlo así y seguir trabajando; aunque casi era hora del almuerzo, y el martes era a precio especial la comida en el establecimiento a una cuadra de su edificio, donde podría borrar su confusión interna con el estómago lleno.

Nada servía para ponerla feliz como comer; hacerle olvidar las penas y sus momentos extraños. Era una fuente de energía y sosiego para su alma.

Su estómago gruñó de solo pensar en un gran plato de okonomiyaki en compañía de arroz, y se obligó a suspirar, abatida por los veinte minutos que faltaban, para seguir trabajando en unos ajustes a unos diálogos en unas historias para niños de un juego, envolviéndose mejor en su labor, con el fin de no interrumpirse más con Irie-san ni la comida, los únicos dos temas que conseguían apartarla de su trabajo últimamente.

Otra vez, pronto se vio inmersa en las mejoras para el texto, y algunos de las correcciones que estuvieran en su mano hacer. Trataba de que se le escaparan lo menos posible los errores, leyendo más de tres veces, en especial porque eso era de lo que más difícil se le dio mientras estudiaba.

La parte creativa no supuso gran problema, ni para plasmar ideas; fue el aspecto de la grafía y aprender a no cometer muchos errores, lo que le suponía un más grande esfuerzo. Siempre revisaba de más, también como costumbre, para que hubiese la mínima posibilidad de fallos.

Afortunadamente, Nikamura-san, otra de las escritoras, era experta en eso y se apoyaban mutuamente; ella supervisaba lo que escribía su compañera de trabajo, a quien costaba un poco más discernir si sus ideas eran buenas y coherentes, y la otra se encargaba de analizar la narración y las fallas escritas que pudiera en sus trabajos haber.

La importancia del trabajo en equipo.

—Pensaría que tú habrías sido la primera en salir, Aihara. Me extrañó no verte en el restaurante.

—¿Eh? —Alzó la vista del ordenador, se quitó los lentes, y observó a Matsumoto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ni porque me preocupo porque no aparezcas para almorzar. Me recibes tan fríamente —dijo teatralmente Matsumoto.

—¡El almuerzo! —exclamó Kotoko y vio el reloj.

¡Ya habían pasado treinta minutos!

Guardó los cambios con premura y cogió su bolso, para aprovechar la media hora que le restaba para almorzar. ¡Se había abstraído por completo!

Ni cuenta se había dado de que los demás salían.

—¡Gracias! —expresó a Matsumoto, quien se encogió de hombros y salió con ella del cubículo.

Se detuvo un instante, observándola.

—¿Por qué no estás almorzando?

—Ya lo hice, tengo trabajo pendiente.

—Gracias —repitió sonriente, le había llegado el hecho de que se preocupara por ella.

—Sí, sí. La hora se acaba.

Kotoko no esperó más y salió corriendo al ascensor, donde presionó el botón y éste se abrió rápidamente, vacío, permitiéndole ingresar y llegar al vestíbulo sin interrupciones.

Caminó lo más apresurado que pudo, sin tropiezos, para llegar al restaurante, donde no había gran número de gente esperando comida; quizá era concurrido, pero ya pasaba el comienzo del almuerzo y habían otros lugares cerca. Era cuestión de gustos.

Muy pocos de sus compañeros eran los que acostumbraban ése. Y, tal vez iban otros días, porque ella en ocasiones llevaba almuerzo, pasando por el restaurante antes de su apertura, donde su padre, Kin-chan, o Chris, le preparaban algo.

Fue al mostrador y después de un hombre trajeado fue atendida, mientras observaba, con el estómago gruñente y boca salivante, los alimentos.

La mujer le sirvió. Kotoko se dirigió a la caja y abrió su bolso para extraer su cartera, haciendo cuentas con el precio.

Sin embargo, tuvo que bajar la mirada al interior de su bolso, para que no sólo fuera su imaginación y se hubiera equivocado, y su mano simplemente no hubiese sentido la tela suave de su cartera.

Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad el no gritar con un chillido de exasperación.

Por más que buscaba no la hallaba. Respiró y trató de tranquilizarse, debían ser la desesperación y el hambre las que hacían difícil la tarea.

Volvió a intentar de nuevo.

Buscó en todos lados de su bolso, sin hallar el objeto deseado. Su cartera no estaba. ¡La había guardado! ¡Lo comprobó antes de salir! ¡Siempre lo hacía!

No… Ésa vez no. Había ido por unas galletas al expendedor y no la guardó.

Sintió un sudor frío, acompañado de los nervios y la vergüenza.

Tendría que volver… y ya tenía mucha hambre, y no quedaba mucho tiempo del almuerzo. Y qué pena con la mirada del empleado del restaurante.

Al menos la conocía, pero era bochornoso decirle que debía de volver para poder pagar, porque en su ropa de trabajo no cargaba yenes.

Pasó saliva, avergonzada. ¿Cómo se lo decía?

Carraspeó y abrió la boca. Al momento, una tarjeta brillante pasó a su lado. —Cargue las dos comidas —dijo la voz de Irie-san.

Ella se giró, rápida como una bala.

—¡No tiene que hacerlo! —exclamó, no muy alto.

—Entorpeces la línea —replicó él, haciéndola sonrojar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser quien presenciara sus peores momentos?

Le dio una inclinación. —Se lo pagaré, solo vuelva a la oficina.

—Tanto como si lo descontaran de tu nómina, Aihara. —Ella frunció el ceño y él suspiró. —No lo hagas.

—Pero…

—No voy a aceptar tu dinero.

Ella bajó la mirada y los hombros, mientras él finalizaba la compra y los alimentos les eran dados. Lo de él era para llevar.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Entonces —habló—, un día que pueda vaya a Fugu-kichi, el restaurante de mi padre, puede encontrar la ubicación en línea. Yo invito, solo dígame.

—¿Ésa es tu manera de conseguir una cita con alguien, Aihara? —respondió él, con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué! No, no, no es eso. Le diré a mi padre que yo lo pago, no tengo que estar presente, si no quiere, Irie-san; sé que mi molesta —trastabilló—, mi presencia le molesta.

Él la miró unos segundos, inerte; luego, se encogió de hombros y se alejó a la puerta.

—¿Es eso un sí! —gritó ella, obteniendo peticiones de silencio a su alrededor.

Pero Irie-san no respondió y salió, dejándola ofuscada y decidida.

Cogió su bandeja y optó por una cosa a la vez. El almuerzo.

Luego idearía el modo de retribuirle.

* * *

 **NA: Yo estaría como Kotoko queriendo pagarle, aunque una comida de parte de él...**

 _Seguro en este momento Irie-kun está frustrado de que no sea una cita ja,ja. Bueno, solo yo, y tal vez ustedes lo piensen, sabemos que no le es tan indiferente, solo que ella no se da cuenta. Pobrecita, y ella dice que él es cordial, patrañas XD_

 _Ya pues, lo tiene tan cerca. Y pensando que es gay. Tsk, tsk, tsk, luego por qué se mete en problemas._

Hasta aquí les dejo. Gracias por leer.

 _Besos, **Karo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Siete**

* * *

Últimamente, la conciencia de Kotoko volvía a su jefe, a quien no había podido pagar la comida de hacía una semana, hecho que le tenía incómoda, especialmente porque él no había accedido ni denegado su ofrecimiento a visitar el restaurante de su padre.

Sabía que la cantidad gastada no era gran cosa —para él, con una fortuna—; solo que a ella le importaba el monto, y prácticamente había sido que _le pagó la comida_. O sea, un hombre le había invitado la comida.

Y quizá lo habría aceptado si se hubiese tratado de su pareja; pero era _su jefe_ , y un hombre que no estaba relacionado con ella íntimamente… al menos de un amigo sí lo habría considerado. Irie-san no entraba en la categoría de cercano ni amistoso, solo era su empleador y la máxima cabeza en la empresa donde trabajaba, para más ni menos.

En su país se fomentaba la buena relación entre los empleados; ya había salido innumerables veces con los compañeros y compañeras de trabajo, en diferentes ocasiones con grupos diversos; era solo que el nivel de jerarquía entre Irie-san y ella era muy distinto, y le cohibía el solo pensar que a él le pareciera una falta de respeto el que lo considerara alguien con una relación interpersonal muy buena.

De por sí ya había tenido dos malos incidentes con él, como para deberle. No, era impensable.

Si el asunto del traje estaba también, latente; por no decir de que no la despidiera.

Irie-san no era tan malo como su imaginación lo pintaba, era cierto.

Mucho estuvo influido por su pasado, se daba cuenta; ahora lo veía con una luz un poco diferente. Era un jefe magnífico… algo exigente, sí, pero no a un nivel que pareciera imposible, y que del trato que les daba no existieran razones para laborar mucho mejor de lo esperado de empleado.

Era eficiente y listo; a poco más de un mes de su entera dedicación a la filial japonesa, los cambios eran visibles. Tenía muchos puntos favorables. Nuevamente, su imperturbabilidad externa —de la que había visto algunas diferencias en los intercambios que habían tenido— y su aura de poder, lo hacían algo de temer y daba reticencia acercarse; solo que debía ser distinto con las personas en su círculo.

Ella habría estado _en ayunas_ toda la mañana, solo para ver durante un momento el cambio que podría efectuarse en su semblante y actitudes, con alguien cercano.

Apuesto como era, con una sonrisa genuina, realzaría su atractivo; y una actitud preocupada de su parte, un acto que demostrara dedicación, en el que su corazón no pareciera ser frío y su porte arrogante se redujera un poco, harían maravillas a sus ojos.

Era mera apreciación; a cualquiera le habría encantado ver el cambio de una estatua tallada como muchas veces estaba su rostro habitualmente —a excepción de cuando hablaba o fruncía el ceño, pero él parecía ser de pocas palabras, o las precisas, y casi nada lo alteraba—. Debería ser digno de fotografiar.

De cualquier modo, eso no le llevaba al hecho de que debía insistir en que devolviera el favor; no dormiría tranquila si no lo hiciera.

Justo ideaba modos de abordarlo cuando él apareció en la entrada de su cubículo, con su impávida cara.

—Aihara, sígueme —le ordenó escuetamente, y ella no tuvo más que hacerlo.

Él se dirigió a la sala de juntas al final de la planta, manteniendo el misterio del motivo porque no se atrevía a hablar en voz alta cuestionando qué quería. Era el jefe, _debía_ obedecer. No había hecho algo malo esos últimos, o no lo recordaba, por lo que no creía que recibiría una reprimenda.

Además, un presentimiento le decía que, si fuese a recibir un regaño, él lo daría en su espacio, el despacho donde dirigía con mano dura y el sitio desde el que observaría mientras le rendían pleitesía.

No tanto así, pero imaginaba que un lugar no tan propio de él no sería el indicado para darle la mala noticia de que estaría en el paro.

Al entrar a la sala, se encontró con tres de sus compañeros de trabajo, los más abstraídos de todos, cuyos nombres los confundía incontables veces —como los de muchos otros—, incluso estando en su planta. Daba lo mismo, aquellos tres la miraron de un modo algo incomodante cuando ingresó, y dio un paso atrás.

Había mucha admiración y excitación en sus ojos y semblantes, que la hicieron sentir como una celebridad.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó, curiosa, tras haberse acomodado. Generalmente había más miembros presentes cuando iba a llevarse a cabo un trabajo, y le pedían que realizara actividades específicas para un proyecto.

Esa vez solo eran cinco en la sala.

—Hemos desarrollado un nuevo manga contigo en mente, Aihara-san —anunció uno de ellos, haciéndola congelarse.

—¿Cómo? —susurró.

Uno de ellos, de cabello largo, posicionó un montón de hojas apiladas frente a ella, que las cogió con hombros temblorosos, mientras escuchaba explicar que su exabrupto con Matsumoto y el gran acaloramiento en su voz les había inspirado para saber que tenía madera de heroína, y la inspiración había tenido lugar en su cabeza, para crear varios volúmenes de un manga en poco tiempo, con ella como protagonista.

Aun cuando parecía callada y no muy modélica al andar o actuar, a ellos les pareció perfecta para ser una mujer combatiendo el mal, con la influencia del tenis.

Ella ojeó la primera página abriendo los párpados al ver a una chica muy parecida a ella, plasmada en una postura muy provocativa —a su opinión—, con ropas algo reveladoras.

¿Así era como la veían?

—Ni siquiera sé tenis —murmuró, observando lo que parecía una raqueta, pasmada.

Era… era… _increíble_.

—Fue idea del Irie-san, él lo practica. —¿Hasta él? Sí, recordaba que estaba en club en la preparatoria.

Eso daba lo mismo.

—¿Pueden hacer esto! —exclamó, alzando la cabeza—. Es… me usaron para un manga… y, ¡no soy yo!

—Tranquilízate, Aihara-san —dijo el que había estado hablando—. Es un honor. Tendrá mucha fama y la gente te amará.

—Yo… no… ¿fama? ¡No! La gente me mirará.

—Por eso no te pareces mucho.

—Pero mis conocidos lo sabrán —replicó.

Miró a Irie-san.

—¿Es posible que hagan esto? —inquirió, arrugando la nariz.

—No queremos alterarte, Aihara-san, es inofensivo. Lo hacemos con gran respeto… y solo pocos sabremos que eres tú exactamente. Irie-san nos obligó a hacer arreglos. Es que nosotros… _te admiramos_.

Los otros dos asintieron y ella se sintió conmovida; aunque guardaba malestar por semejante barbaridad. ¿Ella la protagonista de un manga? ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas con ella?

¿Y qué de Matsumoto, u otras mujeres perfectas en la empresa?

Entrecerró los ojos. _Que usaran a otra persona_.

—Solo debes darnos tu autorización, Aihara-san. Para eso es el motivo de esta reunión. Estamos muy entusiasmados de continuar.

¿Su autorización? Si ya habían hecho mucho sin su permiso. Entonces podía negarse. No quería estar en contra de algo que podría traer beneficios a su empresa, pero era su vida y era claro que sentiría reticencia a verse expuesta… No muy claro, mas sabría que era ella, y con eso bastaría para afectarle.

—¿Hay alguna cláusula en el contrato que apoye esto? —cuestionó, obstinada a encontrar un modo de salir de eso. —¿Y si me niego?

Irie-san carraspeó, atrayendo su atención. —En la realización de mis labores, no incurriré en conductas que afecten el crecimiento o reputación de la empresa Pandai, sociedad anónima de capital variable. —Pausó. —El incumplimiento de las normas enlistadas anteriormente, será consecuente con penalizaciones en consideración a la gravedad de la falta. La terminación del contrato laboral por ir en contra de las normas de la empresa, quedará a decisión de la organización.

Tragó saliva. ¿Decía eso? No lo recordaba bien. Había leído su contrato antes de firmarlo, pero no lo tenía muy presente ahora.

El que Irie-san lo supiera perfectamente, era significado que así debía ser, y una muestra clara de por qué era tan buen patrón.

—Nada de negarse —musitó ella, traduciéndolo, con un sudor recorriendo su frente.

—¡Serás reconocida, Aihara-san! —expresó uno de ellos animado.

—No creo que eso sea lo que yo quiera —interpeló.

—Es estupendo, no te arrepentirás… solo tienes que ver el traje que se hará para el personaje y que se tendrá para las exposiciones.

La sangre se le fue del rostro.

—El uso de la vestimenta no está incluido en tu aceptación —intervino Irie-san, de modo parco, aunque sintió un escalofrío en su columna, como sintiendo su enfado.

 _Tonterías_.

Se relajó un poco y miró con agradecimiento a su jefe; aunque en ese momento se sintiera abrumada por aquello y la atención que generaría en ella. Tampoco estaba muy a gusto con que la pusiera en esa situación… pero él debía ver lo provechoso.

Tal vez no era tan grave.

—Una modelo se encargará de usarlo. Lo único que necesitan es tu aprobación para emplear tu imagen y algunas de tus cualidades personales. Por supuesto, tendrás una retribución por ello.

Era casi un eufemismo decir que necesitaba su aprobación, si prácticamente la estaban obligando. Al menos no utilizaría un ridículo disfraz que solo tenía como objetivo resaltar atributos y dejar la mayor parte de la piel a la vista.

Ni siquiera se sentía cómoda con atraer la atención, menos lo estaría con semejante ropa.

—¿Qué otra cosa me queda por decir? —farfulló, haciendo un mohín.

—No te arrepentirás, Aihara-san. Solo debes de firmar.

Así era como se hacía pacto con el diablo.

—¿Podré dar mi opinión? —preguntó tímidamente; por lo menos para estar en consonancia con lo que se mostraría.

—Nosotros…

—Sí —respondió Irie-san.

Ella asintió, un poco más calmada. Los tres creadores se encogieron de hombros.

—Nos encantará trabajar más cerca contigo, Aihara-san.

Suspiró.

Si Irie-san lo aprobaba y había apoyado, ¿qué más podía decir?

* * *

 **NA: Solo he leído dos tipos de contrato, así que improvisé ja,ja.**

 _Ya sé que esperaban más contacto con Irie ja,ja, pero eso será para el próximo, y de plano, ya él está un poquito metido por ella para también colaborar en eso... y bueno, poner condiciones para que ella no salga vestida con lo que pensaron los otros. Pero tiene una razón de ser y les aseguro que el próximo les gustará :D_

 _Gracias por leer, y hasta el miércoles._

 _Karo._


	8. Chapter 8

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Ocho**

* * *

La única buena noticia que acompañó a ser la inspiración para los "tres mosqueteros" —título que ellos se autoproclamaron después de plasmarse en su manga—, fue que Irie-san aceptó ir a Fugu-kichi, aprovechando ella para cuestionarle de nuevo apenas y habían salido de la sala de juntas.

Él la miró durante unos instantes, suspiró y asintió, diciéndole que le comunicaría cuándo. Tras ello, retornó a sus actividades habituales, que debían ser muchas, un presidente era alguien ocupado.

Pensando eso ahora, Kotoko se sintió un poco arrepentida de quitarle de su tiempo, solo por una tonta deuda; él debería haber olvidado el incidente, y ella trayéndolo a colación… para alguien con buen estatus socioeconómico, aquello debió ser una nimiedad.

Lástima que para ella no.

Por tanto, al momento estando en el restaurante de su padre, aun cuando refirió no hacerlo, seguía sintiéndose consternada de que lo hiciera más que por obligación. Eso la orilló a estar junto a Moto-chan, esperando el arribo de su jefe, en la barra.

Al menos, le presentaría a alguien que pudiera ser más comprensivo con él. Así aliviaría el malestar en su pecho y se redimiría.

Eso le hacía no estar muy concentrada en la plática en la que supuestamente formaba parte.

—¿Es él? —cuestionó de repente Chris, la esposa de su mejor amigo —y casi hermano— Kin-chan. Ella estaba detrás de la barra, con una mano a la altura de su incipiente vientre, de embarazo gemelar, y otra con una libretita.

Kotoko miró por sobre su hombro, hallando a su jefe, con ropa casual (vaqueros y camisa de cuello y mangas cortas, que se le veían muy bien), en la entrada, buscando, seguramente, un asiento, porque rápido se dirigió a un apartado en la esquina del local.

—Sí, es Irie-san —afirmó, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Hasta se había peinado con una trenza para no llamar tanto la atención con su color de cabello.

Tras sentarse él, no se atrevió a mirar más. Moto-chan, a su lado, suspiraba.

Su padre, que debió llegar mientras observaba a su jefe, entrecerró los ojos.

—El hijo de Iri-chan.

—¿Eh? —pronunció ella, anonadada.

—Mi mejor amigo de juventud —aclaró su padre—; perdimos contacto hace muchos años, pero he seguido lo que ha ido ocurriendo con su empresa y lo poco que se sabe de su vida. Naoki es un triunfador, sin duda.

Asintió.

—¿Por qué no has hablado con él, papá? —inquirió, tratando de asimilar la noticia de que los progenitores de ambos fueron íntimos y, sin saberlo, pudieron ser cercanos al ir creciendo.

No quiso imaginarse cómo habría sido eso.

—Me apenaba contactar a Iri-chan después de mucho tiempo, en especial con el éxito de su vida. Y las ocupaciones… —explicó su padre, dando la vuelta a la barra.

Lo vio encaminarse hacia donde se hallaba Irie-san.

—No me parece muy homosexual, ahora en persona —expresó Moto-chan, acomodando sus cabellos pelinegros—, _pero con mucho gusto intentaría todo con él._

Chris rió y ella abrió los ojos hacia su amigo enfermero, que soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Kotoko-san? —cuestionó Moto-chan, con una mano en la barbilla.

Ella negó moviendo rápidamente la cabeza. —No tengo sentimientos por él.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Moto-chan, en tono grave. —Me parece _poco creíble_. De cualquier modo, debe gustarte, solo míralo. Eso es suficiente para intentarlo, Kotoko-san.

Frunció el ceño; el que no tuviera oportunidad era motivo para no hacerlo… y que ya había tenido una experiencia no grata con él. Por supuesto, era apuesto, mucho, pero no significaba que fuera a intentar algo.

Suspiró, ante la mirada atenta de Moto-chan. —Claro que me gusta, es atractivo, ¿a quién no llamaría su atención?

—A mí —intervino Chris.

—Bueno, es que tú tienes malos gustos, Ikezawa —respondió Moto-chan.

Chris abrió la boca de indignación; su amigo la ignoró.

—En cuanto a ti, Kotoko-san —continuó Moto-chan—, no sabes de esto, ¿ _él gay_? No tenemos tanta suerte. Míralo, no estaría soltero de serlo.

—Está Isshiki-san, el asistente ejecutivo, al que le gustan los hombres —replicó.

—Lo habría traído, Kotoko-san, tan siquiera como _amigo_ —refutó Moto-chan, con una mueca en la boca—. Deja de hacerte ideas, y mejor reúneme con ese Isshiki-san.

Se encogió de hombros. —Pero si no lo es, si le gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué no tiene pareja?

Moto-chan rió, como si supiera algo que ella no.

—Está bien, preséntame a Irie-san —manifestó, sonriente. —Tu padre ya terminó con él. Ikezawa, haz que ella nos deje solos.

Su amiga rubia asintió, y la vio buscar a Kin-chan, alejándose.

—Ahora, te toca, Kotoko-san.

Kotoko inspiró con fuerza, como si fuera una tarea muy difícil y se levantó, encaminándose a la mesa que ocupaba su jefe, que, como si presintiera su acercamiento, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la suya, enarcándole una ceja.

—Buenas tardes, Irie-san —saludó con una inclinación.

—Aihara —contestó él escuetamente, sin animadversión en el tono, aunque tampoco cálidamente. O fríamente como era muchas veces; no carente de emoción, solo diferente.

O eso le pareció.

Moto-chan carraspeó. Ella apretó los labios. —Él es mi amigo Kikyou Motoki, es enfermero del Hospital de la Universidad de Tonan. Moto-chan, él es Irie Naoki-san —dijo atropelladamente.

Ambos se saludaron con la cabeza.

—Déjeme decirle, Irie-san, que le admiro mucho —habló Moto-chan, entusiasta.

—Gracias.

—Muchos de los niños del área donde me encuentro, se entretienen con los juguetes que hacen. ¿Puedo sentarme? ¿Sí? Gracias.

Kotoko vio con asombro cómo Moto-chan adquiría comodidad con su jefe, que veía atentamente a su amigo, y sintió que sobraba, además de otra cosa.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento Kin-chan se acercó, cogiéndola del codo. —Chris necesita de ti en el aseo de mujeres —le susurró al oído.

Abrió los ojos como alterada y se volteó a los otros dos. Moto-chan sonreía y su jefe la miraba de un modo extraño, con una mueca en la cara. —Hay algo que debo hacer —comunicó, dejándose llevar por Kin-chan a la zona de los aseos, sorprendida de la extraña sensación que quemaba en su pecho, de los celos.

A aquello le estuvo dando vueltas el resto de la noche, mientras a lo lejos observaba, disimuladamente y _masoquistamente_ , a su jefe conversar con el enfermero, que no se movió en todo momento, descubriéndole dando miradas atentas a su dirección.

No que le importara mucho; se había dado cuenta que se sentía celosa de Moto-chan por ser capaz de atraer la atención de su jefe, del que no sentía nada, pero tal vez guardaba una vaga esperanza que no fuese gay. ¿Para hacer un movimiento ella? No, era inútil; era demasiado imperfecta para alguien tan sobresaliente como él… y a él, ella no le interesaba.

Y se sentía celosa de Moto-chan porque sí era valiente y se atrevía de ir tras alguien, incluso aunque pudiera llevarse una decepción, como ya lo había hecho veces anteriores. Ella, con un solo rechazo, en su único momento de valentía en el amor, perdió el espíritu para atreverse, con un cruel rechazo.

Seguía siendo determinada para todo, excepto en eso.

El sentimiento de celos, solo coincidió con Moto-chan en compañía de Irie-san; lo tenía más asociado a su amigo homosexual —¿o era transgénero, comentó un día? —, no a su jefe.

Viendo que era tonto seguir ahí, y porque estaba siendo tarde y había prometido no estar presente, decidió retirarse.

Se despidió de su padre y amigos y salió del local.

Fue momentos más tarde, mientras iba distraída, que se sintió cogida de un brazo y halada a un callejón.

—¡Ey! —exclamó, tratando de soltarse. —¡Ayu…

—Cállate, Aihara —espetó su atacante en la voz de su jefe, soltándola.

—¡Irie-san! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos asombrada. —Me asustó.

Algo en el modo de mirarla de él la hizo mantenerse callada, con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Daba miedo la manera en que sus ojos violáceos estaban clavados en ella, con lo que parecían llamas en ellos.

Tragó saliva.

¿Qué significaba que la mirara así?

Algo muy malo debía de haber hecho, pero, ¿qué?

Su beso la pilló desprevenida.

Fue un asalto a sus sentidos. El modo en que capturó sus labios y la envolvió fue tan vehemente que el contacto con la realidad se perdió durante un momento. Él movía su boca sobre la de ella ávidamente y mordisqueaba y chupaba sus labios quedándose con todo su aire y todas sus fuerzas.

La lengua de él entró a su boca y tomó posesión de su interior, dándole una inmensa sensación de placer, y temblores y electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Jadeó, perdiendo todo el control de sí misma, embriagada.

Y de pronto, él se apartó, robándole el paraíso.

Lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, respirando agitada, sin creer lo que había pasado. Él parecía que exudaba rabia por los poros.

— _Te lo mereces, Aihara_ —aseveró él, con voz molesta—. De todo lo que pudiste pensar…

Dio un respingo con las manos de él apretando sus hombros.

—A ver si así te queda claro que no lo soy.

Él se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle a grandes zancadas, dejándola sola.

Se sostuvo de la pared, para no caer al suelo; y miró al sitio en que se había ido su jefe. _¿Que no lo era?_

Una sensación de pánico abrumó su mente, entendiendo el significado aun en lo paralizada que se hallaba por el beso.

Gay.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que ella creyó. _Equivocadamente._

Ya daría comienzo su vida de desempleada.

* * *

 **NA: Ja,ja. Ingenua chica.**

¿Cómo debió verse para Naoki el que Kin-chan le hablara al oído? Y peor aún, ¿darse cuenta que Kotoko buscaba emparejarlo con un hombre? Este es el momento que grita por punto de vista de él... pero nop.

En fin, ¿qué se imaginan que pasará ahora? Ya lo verán en el próximo.

Besos, **Karo.**

PD: Ja,ja, y aquí una insinuación a una idea que me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza :)

* * *

DaCa: Ja,ja, sí, rebaso un poco la línea cuando se trata de escribir (eeeh, también en otras cosas, pero sí tengo ideas un poco locas). Qué bueno que te gustara, y por lo menos ve detrás de ella, aunque también ve por los intereses de su empresa ja,ja. Espero que este haya sido de tu gusto :D Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Nueve**

* * *

Kotoko sintió el rostro acalorado otra vez, de pensar en el beso que le había dado su jefe, más que en el motivo; ya se había resignado a esperar una notificación de despido —hasta hecho uno carta voluntaria, para cuando le hablaran—, solo estaba contando los minutos en que el departamento de personal requiriera su presencia.

Irie-san la había besado, y de una forma apasionada.

No había respondido exactamente, pero los labios de él sabían lo que hacían, y aquella invasión había sido en extremo ardiente; quizá por el fuego que recorría la mente de Irie-san, por lo que ella asumió estúpidamente.

Y no podía negar que le había agradado, cuales fueran las razones; no lo había sentido incómodo como con Takendo, el único hombre al que había besado. Irie-san podía presumir de ser bueno; todavía provocaba escalofríos y calor, por igual, en su cuerpo.

La pena era que haber sido besada por él era la manera en que había saltado de un avión sin paracaídas. Claro que no cambiaría haberlo hecho, había sido una experiencia inigualable.

Pero lamentaba tener que quedarse sin trabajo… ya hasta estaba habituada a todos los que laboraban allí.

Suspiró. Llevaba así todo el fin de semana.

—¿Otra vez soñando despierta, Aihara?

Por un momento, su mente asoció a que era Irie-san, pero arrugó la nariz a Matsumoto.

 _Era lunes_.

—Hoy sí que no tengo ganas, Matsumoto —aseguró con los hombros caídos.

—Lo noto, Aihara. —La otra entró y se apoyó a su mesa. —¿Algo interesante el fin de semana?

Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo la sangre acudir a sus orejas, y el sonido de su móvil le salvó de un momento bochornoso. Respondió deprisa, sin ver quién era.

—Tengo maravillosas noticias, Aihara-san.

Reconoció la voz de su agente. —¿Cuáles?

—Tu libro ha tenido muy buenas ventas, y te otorgarán un premio.

—¿Qué! —saltó, sorprendida e incrédula, hasta que la excitación hizo mella en ella. —¿De verdad?

—Sí, dentro de dos semanas se hará una cena, te mandaré los detalles a tu correo electrónico. ¡Bien hecho, Aihara-san!

Sonrió ampliamente y colgó, pensando en que su pequeño proyecto individual, un cuento para infantes hecho en un momento de ocio, había sido reconocido por alguien. Jinko la había contactado con una conocida y se publicó… no habría creído que conseguiría hacer más.

—Parece que te acabas de ganar la lotería, y olvidado lo que tenía preocupada antes.

Las palabras de Matsumoto la hicieron mirarla, recordando su momento actual. Por lo menos, las ganancias de las ventas de su cuento le ayudarían a pasar unos meses.

Vivía con su padre, sí, y él era chef, pero se sentiría mal de no contribuir… y tenía pensado mudarse cuando él se casara, lo que iba a ser en unas semanas.

Tendría que resolver esa preocupación en otro momento.

—¡Mi cuento fue premiado! —anunció con alegría, brincando para abrazar a Matsumoto, que la alejó rápidamente con las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Cuento? ¿Premio? —inquirió la otra, ceñuda.

—Sí. Verás…

—Es grato saber que trabajan en esta empresa —interrumpió una voz, y ambas saltaron. —Deberé decirle a mi primo Naoki-kun.

Kotoko se sintió sonrojar y desfallecer con las palabras de Isshiki-san, completamente abochornada por lo que asumió de la relación de ambos. Y él debía de saberlo, por la aclaración.

Pensó que seguramente estaba ahí para cumplir las órdenes de Irie-san de despedirla, sin la necesidad de la mediación del departamento de personal.

No le fue desapercibida la sonrisa de petulancia de la pelinegra.

—Matsumoto, sabía que estarías aquí, Irie-san solicita por usted —comunicó Isshiki-san, salvándola de la burla a la que sería sometida por su compañera, que asintió y se retiró.

El castaño la miró durante unos segundos y enarcó una ceja, de un modo soberbio parecido al _primo_. —Tengo interés en conocer a tu amigo, a ver qué tal —dijo, como para atormentarla, con un poco de burla. Aunque ella asintió, porque parecía cierto su interés.

 _Todavía tenía dudas de qué hablaron Moto-chan e Irie-san… y su amigo ignoraba sus llamadas._

—¿Y no tienes trabajo, Aihara-san? —preguntó Isshiki-san. —¿O te gustaría tener un motivo de despido?

El otro rió cuando ella puso las manos en el teclado; y solo cuando se fue notó que venía implícito que seguía formando parte de la plantilla.

Solo por eso exhaló aliviada y dejó aparte los pensamientos del beso de Irie-san.

Total, no llevaban a nada.

 **[…]**

Kotoko miró con interés las casas lujosas del vecindario al que su padre las llevaba a ella y Saori-san, su pareja, con el misterio de qué harían por allí. Su padre fue muy silencioso al respecto y solo le pidió acompañarles, con una sonrisa.

Al menos ella también podía sonreír, porque en esos tres días no había habido indicio de que fueran a correrla, y se había jurado ignorar la presencia de su jefe para nada más que trabajo; lo cual era sencillo considerando las diferentes áreas en que se hallaban, y que pues, no era su jefe inmediato. Él era un mundo aparte… y si no fuera por Matsumoto, ni lo tendría en cuenta.

—Finalmente, llegamos —dijo su padre cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a una residencia, y los tres descendieron.

Ella vio un nombre en la entrada y el corazón se le detuvo.

—¿Tu amigo Iri-chan? —musitó temblorosa, mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal.

—Sí, pensé que por ser tu jefe te negarías a visitar a la familia. Deseo que los demás te conozcan. Naoki-kun fue muy amable al ponernos en contacto de nuevo. Es un buen joven. Incluso estará aquí para conocer a Saori.

Ella, sin ser despedida por múltiples de percances, tuvo que aceptarlo… aunque enfrentaría a Irie-san después de haber sido besada por él, por pensar que era homosexual.

Sus pies temblaron cuando su padre llamó al timbre. Saori-san, con sus ojos negros mirándola, le dio un apretón en la mano.

Como abogada, era bastante perspicaz, a la vez que buena dentro de su fachada firme. Decía que necesitaba credibilidad.

La puerta fue abierta por su antiguo jefe, Irie-san, un hombre de complexión rellenita y sonrisa amable —nada parecido al hijo—. Su padre y él se saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo e intercambios ininteligibles de frases.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ambos hombres se separaron, con los ojos peligrosamente brillantes, y su antiguo jefe las observó a ambas con una bonachona sonrisa.

—Ellas deben ser Takahashi-san y Kotoko-chan, ¿verdad? Qué espléndidas las dos. Ai-chan, te rodeas de mujeres atractivas.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, sonrojada.

—Puede llamarme Saori, Irie-san. Mucho gusto en conocerle.

—Mucho gusto —susurró ella.

—Llámame Shigeki, Saori-san. Pero pasen, los tengo aquí en la puerta. ¡Mamá!

Una vez dentro, la que asumía esposa de Irie-san, apareció. Una mujer tampoco nada parecida a su jefe, de cabellos claros y grande sonrisa.

—¡Han llegado! Hola, soy Noriko, bienvenidos. Ai-san, es maravilloso volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Noriko-san.

—Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlas, más a ti Kotoko-chan. Eres tal como te describieron Ai-san y onii-chan. Pero más bella de lo que ambos no dijeron.

De pronto la mujer se abalanzó a abrazarla con efusividad, causándole sorpresa. Años atrás habría sido incomodidad, pero con Chris aquellas muestras afectuosas habían terminado siendo habituales.

—Mucho gusto conocerla, Irie-san.

—No, nada de eso. Somos oji-san y oba-san —replicó entusiasta la mujer, cogiéndola del brazo—. Pasemos al salón, allí están onii-chan y Yuuki-kun.

La reticencia y el miedo volvieron a ella, recelosa de caminar precediendo al grupo en dirección a otra habitación, por culpa de Noriko-san. No pudo ni admirar el pasillo lleno de fotografías y arreglos bonitos, tragando saliva con el parloteo de los mayores.

Al entrar al salón, se encontró con una estampa graciosa, que sin embargo no logró apaciguar sus nervios.

Irie-san y Yuuki-kun, casi dos copias entre ambos, pasaban página a sus respectivas lecturas, cruzados de piernas. Solo con el llamado de su madre, cerraron lo que leían y alzaron la vista.

Luego, se pusieron de pie como sincronizados.

Yuuki-kun, en quien prefirió enfocarse, era muy parecido a su hermano, solo con ojos marrones por completo y un rictus menos severo a su cara, más jovial que la de su jefe, al que mirar significaría sonrojarse.

—Takahashi-san, gusto en conocerla, soy Irie Naoki, el hijo mayor.

La curiosidad le hizo observar a su jefe… Una mala idea, porque la sonrisa ligera y el cambio en sus ojos, la paralizaron. Era simplemente hermoso.

Parpadeó, porque seguro estaba viendo sus labios por mucho tiempo, y miró a Yuuki-kun, que se presentaba. Estaba por entrar a la universidad, como Konomi-chan.

—Encantada, Yuuki-kun —emitió dulcemente, con una inclinación, que repitió con su jefe. —Irie-san.

—Aihara —saludó él, no tan inflexiblemente como siempre.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Noriko-san, brincando—. Nada de formalidades aquí… somos como una gran familia. Naoki y Kotoko.

Los otros rieron y su jefe se encogió de hombros. —Bienvenida a casa, Kotoko.

Su nombre sonó magnífico en su voz, admitió, tanto que causó cosquillas en su cuerpo.

Tragó saliva y asintió, consciente de la vista de Noriko-san en ella. —Naoki-kun —pronunció con algo de dificultad, preguntándose cómo no podía estar tan indiferente como él.

Claro que para él no había significado nada trascendental, lo hizo para probar algo.

No era como que para ella sí; solo que le avergonzaba porque él sabía que asumió una conclusión patética sobre su orientación.

Fue incapaz de mirarlo todo el tiempo que estuvieron en casa de los Irie, pero su voz intermitentemente era un recordatorio que allí se encontraba… atormentando su calma. Apenas y pudo platicar sobre ella, contenta con escuchar las anécdotas de los dos padres.

Si podía haber momento más incómodo en su vida, ella no lo había conocido.

En especial cuando acordaron que las familias estarían más en contacto.

 _Justo cuando había decidido evitar a Irie-san_.

* * *

 **NA: Hola.**

Primero que nada, a los familiares de personas que se están viendo afectadas por situaciones de desastre y ustedes que pueden pasar dificultad, les mando mi apoyo; no profundizaré en este punto. Afortunadamente, los míos están bien. Y publico en la fecha determinada para demostrar que yo también lo estoy. (08/09/17).

 _En cuanto a este capítulo, ¿cómo ven? Espero que ustedes hayan visto "Orgullo y prejuicio", aquí esa sonrisa de Naoki es como cuando Mr. Darcy en Pemberley, con su hermana, la deja a los ojos de Lizzie (en la versión de 2005). Si no, hay gifs de ello je,je. Y en lo relativo al premio, tendrá su aparición en el futuro._

 _Cuídense, Karo._

* * *

DaCa: Entre tantas cosas que pasan, por lo menos alegrarle el día a alguien :) - Sí existen otras maneras, claro, pero quería poner presente algo similar al original, je,je. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que se cumplan. Te deseo lo mejor.

Ross Malfoy: Gracias :) - Je,je, habrán de quedarse con la incógnita de si haré el punto de vista de Irie o no, me lo pensaré para lo que falta por terminar el fic. No, no dejo de escribir, y, por fortuna, este fic está acabado y a buen resguardo. Mis buenos deseos.


	10. Chapter 10

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Diez**

* * *

Lo que restó la semana después de la reunión en la casa de los Irie y la siguiente, antes de la llegada del viernes donde le darían su premio, Kotoko tuvo la oportunidad de no cruzarse mucho con Irie-san, especialmente porque Noriko-san tomó como meta principal hacerla de su muñequita el fin de semana, y llevarla de compras y a darle tratamiento en un spa, para su inminente _visita al escenario_.

Que dijera eso sirvió para ponerla más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba, de pensar que habría de subir y dar unas pocas palabras, se sentía enferma. No creía que podría con todas las miradas atentas a ella, con su torpeza esperando hacer su aparición en cualquier momento. Noriko-san tenía mucha fe en ella, pero no la compartía.

Habría deseado invitarla, mas solo tenía dos boletos para su padre y Saori-san, proporcionados por su editora. Satomi estaría presente con su esposo, así como Jinko con el suyo.

Y como rechazó llevar pareja de compañía, ya no podía recuperar ese lugar.

Suspiró, al día siguiente sería la entrega y los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo, aumentando en intensidad. Estaba muriéndose por dentro…

Le habría gustado tener la confianza que Irie-san presentaba todas las veces que le correspondía hablar frente a un grupo, aprendiéndose sus largos discursos y pronunciándolos majestuosamente, ganándose entero a su público, tal como lo hizo con ella en primer grado de preparatoria, alentando un enamoramiento adolescente. Era imposible que ella lo hiciera tan bien, por supuesto, pero deseaba una ínfima parte de su seguridad, para afrontar esa dura prueba.

Solo le había tocado estar al frente de una clase, y para eso no había demostrado ser muy buena. Y con los jóvenes del F se sintió un poco en confianza, por ser algo como ella en su momento, pero ahora eran personas exitosas y adultas con las que no sentía afinidad.

—Si te convences que el público está lleno de perritos, lo harás bien, Aihara —dijo Matsumoto, antes de llevar un poco de vegetales a su boca.

Arrugó la nariz. —No me gustan los perros. Me dan miedo —admitió en un susurro. Y los Irie tenían uno de semejante tamaño, que pensar en ellos le recordaban a ese San Bernardo, el cual no fue perezoso para lanzarse a ella el domingo por la mañana —día que, gracias a los espíritus de sus ancestros, Irie-san tenía una salida al golf y no se hallaba en casa—. Solo Yuuki-kun, aun con gracia, lo presenció.

Y, afortunadamente, la auxilió. Le agradaba; era reservado y arrogante, pero dulce. Bastante listo, sí, hasta para ella que era mayor, aunque eso no suponía motivo de burla de parte del joven, sino un simple "para algo debía ser buena", lo que se podría haber tomado como consideración y no condescendencia negativa.

Matsumoto tronó sus dedos. —Entonces, algún animalito tierno e inofensivo —ofreció, con una sonrisa burlona.

Se encogió de hombros y lo tomó en cuenta. Ya alguien le había dicho payasos —Chris—, o pensarse superior —Saori-san—, la opción de hablar ante pequeños animales, que no la entenderían y le provocarían ternura, ni se burlarían, sonaba más cómoda.

—Gracias.

—Sí, sí. Sería penoso que lo hicieras mal y no quisieras salir de casa; no tendría a quién molestar en el trabajo.

Típico de ella querer disimular.

—Eh, sí. Lo lamentarías.

Matsumoto rió y continuaron en su almuerzo.

 **[…]**

Kotoko nunca se había vestido tan elegante como esa vez; ni al graduarse. Razón por la cual se sintió extraña en el vestido azul oscuro hasta el piso, sin mangas ni tirantes, y maquillada en sombras oscuras que hacían resaltar sus ojos y darle una apariencia mayor.

Se sentía como una celebridad, y según Saori-san y Noriko-san podía sentirse como una, porque lucía "perfecta".

Eso solo sirvió para colorear más sus pómulos, ya rojos por el rubor del maquillaje.

Al menos, no se hallaba fuera de lugar con los demás asistentes, vestidos de gala para la cena que se llevaba a cabo en un importante hotel de la ciudad; el salón estaba repleto, pero ni tenía caso buscar rostros familiares, ni tenía ánimos para hacerlo, ansiosa como estaba —cómo sería si se tratara de anunciar un ganador, no quería saber—, Jinko y Satomi, con sus respectivos esposos, ya la habían saludado, y tenía a su padre y Saori-san en su mesa, junto a su agente, así que nadie más importante debía estar.

Faltaba poco por ser nombrada, según su agente, quien tenía conocimiento del programa, y ella sentía las manos sudorosas. De su corazón, hacía mucho que había dejado de contar sus latidos.

Entonces la llamaron, y se puso en pie, esperando no caminar con demasiada rigidez al escenario, como Chris y Ayako le habían enseñado no hacer, tratando de andar a paso lento, pero no mucho.

Subió e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al presentador, recibiendo la estatuilla de vidrio con una imagen de un niño.

Respiró y se acercó al micrófono. E hizo lo primero que no debía, escaneó el público. Y hubo una fuerza que le llevó a la primera mesa al escenario.

Irie-san.

 _Él estaba allí_.

Sorprendentemente, eso le sirvió para tener las fuerzas y hablar las pocas palabras que tenía preparadas, animalillos olvidados. En lugar de provocarle ansias por hablar ante alguien exitoso, le inspiró calma, y pudo mirar a los demás asistentes, que no le parecieron tan amenazadores como lo habrían sido antes.

Después, volvió a su asiento y la premiación continuó, mientras ella se preguntaba cómo era que estaba en aquel lugar.

Aunque lo agradecía, porque había sido su amuleto de la buena suerte.

 **[…]**

La velada siguió avanzando y Kotoko disfrutó observando el transcurso del evento, pasado su momento, tratando de ignorar que allí estaba su grandioso jefe, de quien sentía un poco de inquietud porque se acercara a saludarla, principalmente si se había dado cuenta de que lo miró durante unos momentos antes de dirigirse a los demás.

Él no estaba obligado a encontrarse con ella, pero sabía que era lo bastante educado como para no ignorarla, cuando ella era consciente de su presencia en el lugar.

Más la ponía inquieta su actual apariencia, solo porque deseaba unas palabras de apreciación de alguien tan distinguido. Tal vez no había superado eso de querer ser reconocida por una persona importante, por arriba de los mortales como ella.

Suspiró, mejor se daba una escapada para recibir aire.

Con eso, se excusó con sus conocidos y abandonó el salón, decidida a respirar en el patio del hotel, al que llegó siguiendo las indicaciones de un diligente empleado.

Fue a sentarse a unos columpios, observando a unos niños extranjeros correteando a lo lejos, en lo que parecía ser "tú las traes".

Rió, cuando una niña pequeña cayó, recordándose a sí misma. Dos niños idénticos que parecían más grandes, corrieron a auxiliarla y la abrazaron, haciéndola soltar carcajadas. El que más la abrazaba era uno en camisa rosa, que el de la azul.

—Un poco diferente a nuestra infancia, ¿no es así?

Dio un respingo y miró a su derecha, donde Irie-san observaba también a los niños.

—No lo sé, Irie-san, no es mi caso —contestó. —La niña me recordó a mí. Aunque habría sido extraño recibir abrazos de los niños.

Irie-san suspiró, sentándose junto a ella.

—Felicidades por tu premio, Aihara.

Ella sonrió. —Gracias.

—No fue mucha sorpresa que te lo dieran —manifestó él, sin mirarla. Sintió una calidez en su pecho, ante eso.

Decidió que, si él actuaba tan normal a partir de su último encuentro, ella tampoco lo haría. No parecía que quisiera abochornarla o reprenderla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué está aquí?

—Me invitan a muchos de estos eventos —explicó Irie-san—. Estuve a punto de declinar la invitación, hasta que supe de los premiados. —Él hizo una pausa—. Sentí curiosidad por si cometerías algún accidente durante la ceremonia. Fue una sorpresa que no.

Ella se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

—Yuuki lo encontrará curioso, con lo que oji-san ha platicado.

¿Se había acercado para burlarse de ella?

—Pero es bueno que se distraiga mientras estudia tanto para Todai.

—Él quiere entrar a la empresa, ¿no?

Irie-san asintió.

—Desde pequeño hacía grandes dibujos y diseños que quería implementar en Pandai. Tiene talento.

A ella le entró mucho entusiasmo con lo que Yuuki-kun podría hacer en el futuro para la empresa; especialmente si era igual que su hermano, y éste admitía que tenía habilidad. Y el menor de los Irie buscaba entrar a Tokio.

Algo le decía que el también estirado, pero más amable, hermanito de Irie-san, lo lograría. Aunque, según su jefe, éste necesitaba distracción.

 _Y su cabeza lo derivó al romance._

Sería una pareja estupenda para su pequeña amiga; alguien tímida, mas de buen corazón, sería la indicada para distraer y suavizar más al otro Irie.

Y Konomi estudiaría artes, con enfoque en dibujo y pintura… aunque tenía una afición por la confección con bordados y tejido, y por los videojuegos que desarrollaban en Pandai. Un juguete hecho con lana sería un modo muy curioso de atraer la atención del hermano de Irie-san, que le caía bien, a pesar de todo.

Dos personas que le caían bien, que se verían muy bien juntas, podían ser emparejadas por ella. Si bien no tenía éxito en su propia vida amorosa, podría ser buena con la de alguien más, como con Chris y Kin-chan —y ellos estaban casados ya.

—…estás escuchando?

Parpadeó mirando a su jefe, con la boca abierta y los ojos explorando su cara.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —preguntó Irie-san con una nota extraña en la voz.

—Cuando mencionó a Yuuki-kun, pensé en una joven que sería perfecta para él.

—Eso suena a que te meterás donde no te llamen, Aihara. Y problemas, de los que deberías apartarte.

—No. A Konomi-chan le encantan los videojuegos de Pandai y ha dibujado muchos de ellos, incluso los ha tejido… y lo hace muy bien. Estudia en Tonan y espera pasar a la universidad para estudiar dibujo y pintura. Yuuki-kun también estudia en Tonan, donde nosotros, ¿no?

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y quiso que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

—Sí —respondió Irie-san, sin cambiarle la expresión del rostro.

Y ella pensó que él no debía recordar eso de nueve años atrás; para ella había sido un momento importante, a alguien como él no debió ser sobresaliente.

Él suspiró y se levantó. —No creo que cambies de idea.

Luego se fue.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y lo imitó.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué habría estado diciendo Irie? ¿Mucha coincidencia que estuviera en el patio?**

 _Es muy gracioso pensar que Kotoko en su despiste se pierda de cosas (y que se frustren pensando en qué pasa por la cabeza de Naoki :P). Disfruto con eso, pero pasa muchas veces que no tenemos el punto de vista de alguien más ja,ja._

 _En fin, espero que les gustara, nos vemos el miércoles._

 ** _Karo._**


	11. Chapter 11

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Once**

* * *

Por algún motivo, Kotoko no dejó de darle vueltas al modo en que Irie-san había respondido a su proposición; ¿significaba que le parecía bien o la rechazaba de tajo?

En realidad, no sobresalían realmente, solo era como si se convenciera a sí mismo en voz alta; lo que pasaba era que ella tenía en mente que le dio una información importante sobre su pasado, de que habían estudiado en la misma preparatoria. ¿La recordaría de cuando le dio su carta y él la rechazó negándose siquiera a recibirla?

Obviamente, la respuesta debía ser no; ¿qué preocupado iba a estar él por una persona que no fue importante ni que conocía en ese entonces? A ella le dolió, y lo detestó un tiempo, protestándose por querer a alguien como él, mejorando para demostrar algo, teniendo sentimientos contradictorios en ciertos momentos.

Eso era historia pasada, ya ni le guardaba la animadversión de su último año de escuela, ni tenía ese interés romántico por él. Solo los últimos tiempos, con su arribo a la presidencia, habían removido el pasado. Sus palabras, eran otra cosa más. La normalidad volvería pronto.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Él debería saber que estudiaron en el mismo lugar, por causa de sus padres, así que no tenía por qué afligirse. Ya era tiempo de tranquilizarse y realmente dejarlo por la paz.

Irie-san era el chico que admiró durante su adolescencia.

Era el hijo de oji-san y oba-san.

También era su jefe.

 _Eso era todo._

Se concentraría en ella misma, resuelta a que Irie-san revoloteara por su mente como una mariposa colorida, atrayendo toda su atención.

Bueno, también se enfocaría en el plan de emparejar a Konomi junto a Yuuki-kun, que le había comentado a Noriko-san, quien se entusiasmó demasiado por la idea, como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, haciendo millones de alternativas para conseguir su objetivo.

Como una estratega de guerra, sería de temer. Era demasiado metódica y entregada a sus ideales, y no parecía dejar cabos sueltos; aunque era un poco dramática. Le daba pánico el modo en que debería de trabajar su cabeza, y las acciones que pretendía llevar a cabo.

Probablemente, con su sugerencia, _había creado un monstruo_.

Sin embargo, conseguiría una historia de amor para Yuuki y Konomi.

—¡Sí! —gritó, extendiendo los brazos.

Se congeló asustada al impactar contra algo firme.

—Que no sea Irie-san, que no sea Irie-san, _por favor_ —murmuró para sí, girándose.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, Aihara, pero no tenemos tanta suerte —expuso su jefe. Sí, era él, tenía mala suerte.

Se sonrojó.

—Ten cuidado, Aihara. —Ella vio que iba acompañado de Isshiki-san, burlón, y se sintió desfallecer de la vergüenza. Sería diferente que fuese solo.

—Lo siento. —Se inclinó, del modo que ya le era habitual con él.

—Recuerda dónde te encuentras, Aihara.

Asintió, y siguió caminando al ascensor, para subir a su planta. Al menos, ellos no cogieron el mismo que ella.

 **[…]**

Otra semana se fue, y Kotoko agradeció llegar a viernes sin incidentes, aplicándose un poco de brillo en los labios, en los aseos, preparándose para la salida que tendría con sus compañeros a un karaoke bar, en una de esas reuniones que se hacían para avivar el compañerismo del grupo.

No le apetecía mucho pasar ese viernes fuera, tras una agotadora semana, pero había personas nuevas en la oficina, y se merecían hacerlos sentir integrados, especialmente porque varios eran recién salidos de la universidad; sabía lo difícil que podía resultar ser nuevo en un sitio.

Era increíble que los cambios hechos por Irie-san lograran incrementar el número de empleados, pero no podía esperar menos del mejor de su generación, y el más destacado alumno que había pasado por Tokio, según la opinión de muchos. Le hacía sentir orgullosa por trabajar con el jefe que tenía.

Suspiró, aligerando sus músculos. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ello porque esa semana había comenzado la búsqueda de un sitio propio para vivir tras las nupcias de su padre.

Ambos habían dicho que no era necesario, pero ella se había negado, porque sería agradable darles espacio a los recién casados —y su habitación serviría como estudio para que Saori-san trabajara desde casa—; además, le parecía que era algo que debía hacer.

Sabía lo que era estar sola, así había sido por mucho tiempo, aunque no por completo; lo único que haría sería independizarse y tomar las riendas de su supervivencia. Quería saber cómo sobrevivir sin matarse en el intento.

Viviría a base de arroz quemado y cereal, seguramente.

Negó con la cabeza y salió de los aseos, reuniéndose con Matsumoto y los que irían todavía, con quienes se acompañó en el transcurso que llevaba al bar.

Al llegar, con el lugar repleto de empleados, ella y los otros se hicieron lugar, comenzando a charlar y pedir sus bebidas.

A ella, le tentó lo frío de la bebida, y la sensación que decían acompañaba al alcohol para el cansancio que tenía. Nunca había tomado, pero no pensaba que le haría mal, no con el estómago con unos rollos que ingirió una hora atrás.

Una compañera pidió un cóctel suave por ella, que argumentó como ligero y su favorito, y se encogió al ver una bebida clara, la cual probó y le supo a manzana. Le pareció bien.

—Hasta que te sueltas un poco, Aihara —le dijo Matsumoto, con una bebida transparente en la mano, con una aceituna, haciéndole señal para brindar.

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo esta vez. —Y juntó sus copas.

El ambiente comenzó a animarse y presenció las ridículas presentaciones de sus compañeros, así como las sorprendentes de unos otros. Le provocó mucha diversión ver el modo en que muchos se soltaron aquella noche, y no recordó otra en la que lo hicieran, o no las había disfrutado realmente.

Le pareció agradable pasar un buen rato, aunque evitó perfectamente acercarse al escenario. No cantaba, ni le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo que se mantuvo del otro lado, conversando con mucha gente, y viendo muchas veces su bebida, que le daba la impresión de no acabarse.

Llegó un punto en el que las cosas le empezaron a dar vueltas y decidió sentarse en una esquina, dejando la copa a un lado, para no derramarla. Hacía rato que había dejado a Matsumoto de lado, y decidió enviarle un mensaje para decirle que iba a retirarse, con la intención de llamar a un taxi.

No obstante, las letras en su móvil no tuvieron mucha nitidez, y guardó el móvil de nuevo, para tranquilizarse unos momentos e intentarlo después.

La invadió una sensación de intenso calor y deseó salir de ese sitio tan concurrido, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, abriéndose camino entre los que se cruzaban con ella.

El viento de la noche le azotó la cara y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared del edificio para no marearse, con las luces de neón de los letreros golpeando su visión. Sus piernas las sentía temblorosas, pero le quedaba el presentimiento de que, si volvía a sentarse, no podría levantarse.

Así que dio largas bocanadas de aire para calmar el movimiento que su alrededor daba.

Una mano la cogió del codo. —Te llevaré a casa, Aihara.

—¿Irie-san? —preguntó, dejándose manejar, con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, es increíble que te emborracharas con unas pocas copas de Apple Pie* prácticamente virgen.

¿Virgen? Lo era. Asintió. El mover la cabeza fue una mala idea, y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Irie-san, hasta que se halló con un olor sumamente agradable, y apoyó la nariz para aspirarlo.

—O quizá te confundieron la bebida con una más fuerte.

Con mucho sueño, miró el perfil de Irie-san, que era un piloto de carreras.

—Y dar la impresión de ser amiga muy cercana de Tanaka, entre todos.

Era muy guapo, pensó. En especial cuando sonreía. Aunque no cuando fruncía el ceño como si estuviera molesto.

¿Dónde vivía? ¿A partir de ahí no sabía dónde era? Oh, era su chófer. Pero ella no podía hablar, que adivinara dónde era. Sería más divertido, era un genio y podía saber cosas como ésa. ¿O no? Bueno, su identificación, ahí debía estar su dirección, sí que era listo. ¿Su padre? ¿Qué tenía que ver él? Era viernes, día de trabajo pesado en el restaurante.

Se rió, sintiendo cosquillas en el cuerpo, mientras el suelo se movía y escuchaba que muchas campanillas sonaban a su alrededor, y que algo cálido y suave pasaba por su cara, a lo que se pegó con más fuerzas. Luego, experimentó un calor en los labios.

De pronto no sintió nada más y suspiró, con la tristeza de haber perdido algo muy preciado.

 **[…]**

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, Kotoko sentía el cuerpo pesado y la luz le daba ramalazos a su cabeza.

No tenía conciencia de cómo regresó a su casa, pero claramente estaba en su cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar platicando con uno de los mosqueteros, que la empujaba hacia el escenario diciendo frases sobre demostrar lo estupenda que era frente a todos los empleados, y nada más que eso.

¿Había cantado? Eso sería de lo más vergonzoso, porque no se acordaba en lo absoluto qué había transcurrido la noche anterior.

Si eso había sido bebida suave, no quería conocer la fuerte. Era definitivo, no bebería de nuevo; con una vez era suficiente, menos perdiendo los sentidos de ese modo.

Carraspeó y salió al baño para lavarse la cara y después comer algo para tomar una pastilla, sintiéndose indispuesta como nunca antes.

Se detuvo. —¿Y si hiciste más que cantar?

Corrió a su bolso y extrajo su teléfono, marcando a alguien rápidamente.

—Dime que no hice nada vergonzoso —pidió a Matsumoto una vez que ésta atendió.

—Me gustaría seguir durmiendo, Aihara. Pensé que sería importante.

—Por favor —suplicó, preocupada—. Dime que no canté o no pasó ninguna tontería por mi causa.

—Cálmate, Aihara. Irie te detuvo a tiempo. Pero que no te quepa duda que no aguantas la bebida. —Entonces Matsumoto colgó, dejándola con la duda.

Y no volvió a coger una llamada en todo el día, ni el siguiente, dejándola de los nervios hasta el lunes.

* * *

*Cóctel a base de ron, brandy y vermut, engañosamente con sabor a manzana.

* * *

 **NA: Soltaré mi palomita de la paz a ver quién la atrapa.**

Es tan conveniente que Kotoko sea de las que se emborracha y olvida... y no lo digo yo.

Sin más, prometo que el próximo les gustará :3 (manténgame viva hasta entonces).

 _Besos hasta el otro lado de la pantalla, Karo._

* * *

Ross Malfoy: Las uñas crecen más rápido, pienso. No te preocupes, más adelante podrán saber qué le dijo Irie, je,je. Pues qué curioso, ¿la habría seguido o él también pensó en salir a tomar aire? Es encantador que les guste, y espero que el ritmo de actualización continúe sin contratiempos. Gracias por tus palabras :)


	12. Chapter 12

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Doce**

* * *

¿Irie-san estuvo en el bar?

Kotoko temió el lunes, como cada vez que repetía ese cuestionamiento en su cabeza. Si él estuvo allí, y la salvó de una humillación, eso podía significar que se llevara sus tonterías con ella y él fuera el objeto de sus ocurrencias.

El problema estribaba en que no recordaba nada.

Tenía leves imágenes de él, pero no podía afirmar el que fuera una creación de su cabeza, o se tratara realmente de algo que ocurrió. Apostaba más por que fuesen sueños.

Si no era más inquietante el haber soñado con él.

—¿Mal fin de semana, Aihara? —Se estremeció con la voz de Matsumoto, igual que cada lunes.

—¿Qué pasó después de que Ryo-san quiso que yo cantara? —preguntó, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio.

—¿Solo recuerdas hasta eso? Entonces no tienes conciencia de haber besado a Irie, Aihara. _Y dices que no sientes nada_.

¿Haber besado a Irie-san? —¿Qué! —gritó, y se cubrió la boca.

Matsumoto rió a carcajadas.

—Tranquilízate. Irie me quitó la diversión cuando te sacó del bar sin que cantaras, diciendo algo de que oji-san no podría contigo y que te llevaría con él. ¿Algo que confesar, Aihara?

—Nuestros padres fueron amigos y acaban de reencontrarse —explicó, sin ganas.

—Entonces tienes suerte y me llevas ventaja. Sería muy conveniente que ahora admitieras sentir algo por él, Aihara, para saber en dónde estoy.

Ella permaneció callada, inmersa en la duda de lo que había pasado. Irie-san debía ser el único conocedor de los sucesos de la noche del viernes, y moriría antes de preguntarle qué hizo… aun cuando se muriera por saber. _Muerte de cualquier modo_. No volvería a beber, ni siquiera sake para brindar en la boda de su padre en dos semanas. Parecía que su capacidad para atraer desgracias venía aparejada con poca resistencia al alcohol, y juntas debían ser un desastre.

¿Qué podría haber hecho con Irie-san? ¿Y si dijo algo que no debía? ¿Y empeoró su permanencia laboral?

Si bien los padres de ambos eran muy amigos, Irie-san había dejado claro que no mezclaba asuntos personales con los laborales, por lo que no se tocaría el corazón de despedirla.

Suspiró… Lo otro ocurrió fuera de horas de trabajo, ¿contaría como personal? Pero hubo compañeros que lo vieron y…

No sabía nada.

—No te preocupes, Aihara. Irie estará fuera esta semana y parte de la otra —expresó Matsumoto—. _Con suerte y lo olvida_ —finalizó, en un tono que le pareció muy bromista, y ella no entendió.

Se encogió de hombros.

Así al menos evitaría cruzarse con él.

 **[…]**

Los sucesos habituales ocurrieron en su vida durante la ausencia de Irie-san, y Kotoko se sintió calmada y resuelta a olvidar el asunto, tanto que el domingo de la boda de su padre con Saori-san, se sentía tranquila y feliz.

Era una ceremonia sencilla en una villa en las afueras de la ciudad, Villa Romance, le llamaban, y el enlace sería en el jardín, mientras que la celebración posterior en el interior de la residencia, pues no debían olvidar que casi estaban en la temporada de lluvias, a dos semanas de septiembre.

Se sentía inmensamente contenta de que su padre hubiese encontrado a alguien a quien querer después de diecinueve años de la muerte de su madre; habían pasado dos más y ahora uniría el resto de su vida a una mujer que era gran amiga y sería excelente compañera para él. Casi no recordaba a su madre, pero admitió que en su momento le pareció como una traición al gran amor que su padre dijo profesar por mucho tiempo.

Luego entendió, el corazón era capaz de albergar diferentes clases de amor, y cada quien pasaba por su momento. Además, su padre merecía esa felicidad. Saori-san no supliría a su madre, ni el lugar que tuvo ésta en la vida de su padre, sino que sería su esposa y tendría su propio sitio.

Ella pensaba que, de estar en su lugar, amando como lo hizo con su madre, también pasarían décadas y seguiría queriéndola, excepto que no sabía si podría entregar el corazón de nuevo, incluso como fuera de magnífica la otra persona. Lo desconocía, tal vez solo viviéndolo.

No obstante, tenía la certeza que, si amara alguien de un modo tan intenso, estaría para siempre con ella, en sus pensamientos, aunque se fuera.

Y tendría una boda como ésa, con las personas que quería a su lado, y se besarían tras intercambiar los votos; bailarían toda la noche y disfrutaría en sus brazos, sintiéndose amada.

—¡Omph! —soltó cuando impactó con un cuerpo perfumado de aroma masculino, muy familiar. —Irie-kun —pronunció suavemente.

Casi se golpea por el nombre. Y su corazón latió rápido, con las palmas sobre el saco de la ropa de él.

Miró hacia arriba, temerosa.

Irie-san curvó su boca ligeramente. —¿Ya ha cambiado tu modo de llamarme, Aihara?

—Yo, lo siento, no debí, discúlpeme —dijo, abochornada, tratando de fingir que no fue inconsciente el modo de hablarle. Aquel apelativo cariñoso con el que se refirió a él en su carta, y en el pasado.

—No me molesta, Aihara —expresó él con un suspiro. —Cuida que no se te escape en la empresa.

Asintió.

—Sueñas mucho despierta —continuó él. —Vamos, la ceremonia debe estar por empezar.

Con el corazón brincando, lo acompañó en silencio, sujetando el borde de su vestido verde con lo rápido que andaba y el aire que soplaba.

 **[…]**

Después de muchas lágrimas derramadas, y limpiando la que se escapó en ese momento por ver a su padre charlar con su esposa mientras bailaban, Kotoko sonrió y miró a los demás invitados a la fiesta en honor a los novios, que disfrutaban tanto como los miembros de honor.

Lo único que empañaba ese momento dichoso era la inquietud dentro de ella, que no había dejado de rondarla desde su encuentro con Irie-san en la recepción de la villa. Era improbable y estúpido, el creer que estaba enamorada de él, _otra vez_.

Solo por el modo en que su corazón se aceleró, y el que su mente hubiera suspirado su nombre en voz alta. O que se sintiera nerviosa a su lado.

Por eso había evitado la mesa donde él estaba, donde a él y su familia les acompañaban Kin-chan y Chris, a quienes solo saludó de lejos para evitar el contacto visual y la cercanía con él, que la alteraba de diferentes formas, a la vez que en momentos le producía una sensación de comodidad en el interior, junto a alegría.

Pero no podía seguir evitándolo, en especial por el movimiento de manos de Chris, que le hacía imposible de negarse, estando tan embarazada como lo estaba su amiga, quien, con su esposo, platicaba animadamente con Irie-san.

Oji-san y oba-sama bailaban, Yuuki-kun se entretenía en el teléfono, y las otras personas de la mesa debían estar en la pista también, por lo que no habría más con quien distraerse en el sitio.

Suspiró y se encaminó a ellos con una sonrisa, ocupando el lugar disponible junto a Chris, que le ofreció una expresión resplandeciente, aunque sabía que debía ocasionarle un poco de malestar su estado, y lo probable que era el dar a luz en poco tiempo. O, tal vez no.

—Ha sido todo muy bonito, Kotoko. Shigeo-san y Saori-san se ven muy contentos.

Asintió.

—Es buena para mi padre, la quiere mucho.

Sus ojos se clavaron durante un instante en el centro de mesa.

—Saori-san también lo quiere… y… entiende que mi madre siempre ocupará un lugar en su corazón, porque es quien me dio a mí y la primera mujer a la que amó.

Sonrió y alzó el rostro, siendo su mirada atrapada por la de Irie-san, quien había dejado de charlar con Kin-chan, que también parecía escucharla.

—Estoy feliz de que no esté solo —confesó. —Y Saori-san me agrada mucho.

—Bien por el jefe, Kotoko-chan —dijo su amigo, con un pulgar en alto.

Ella rió junto a Chris, que saltó en ese momento. —Esta canción, me recuerda a nuestra boda, amor.

Como un resorte, Kin-chan sacó a bailar a su esposa.

Kotoko prestó atención y escuchó el comienzo de una lenta melodía, algo romántica. No había asistido a la boda de los otros dos, porque la madre de ésta insistió en hacerla en Reino Unido, pero en una fiesta con amigos que hicieron en Fugu-kichi, sonó aquello y danzaron.

Movió sus hombros, como aquella vez, y deseó tener con quien salir a la pista, porque le gustaba mucho.

Entonces, sin saber de dónde provino la valentía, miró a Irie-san. —¿Me acompañaría?

Si él se negaba, esperaba que Yuuki-kun aceptara, pero en el fondo quiso que el mayor diera su aprobación.

Tras unos instantes, su jefe se puso en pie con un asentimiento, ofreciéndole el brazo cuando ella estuvo de pie, acompañándola a la pista.

Allí, él colocó sus brazos en la cintura de ella, que apoyó las palmas en su pecho, nerviosa por la cercanía, y miró al hombro de él, al que llegaba gracias a los tacones. Y se movieron lentamente en círculos, sin hablar, haciéndola sentir más de feliz de lo que había alcanzado a estar alguna vez, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su cuerpo por no poder con tanta emoción.

Estando así, entre sus brazos, era un momento que atesoraría en el futuro.

* * *

 **NA: Claro, claro, no está enamorada de él.**

Y él bailando con ella... ay niña.

Ya ven, todavía no sabrán qué ocurrió en el anterior, la duda perdurará un poco.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Trece**

* * *

Por mucho que trató, Kotoko no fue capaz de concentrarse debidamente en el trabajo tras ese baile, lo cual ocasionó que en los días siguientes se retrasara en las actividades que debía hacer en Pandai, en especial batallando con el acomodo de sus pertenencias en su nuevo departamento, donde también estaba adquiriendo cosas para hacerlo sentir completamente suyo.

Estar en medio de ensoñaciones nunca fue tan problemático como esa vez, y el miércoles se vio obligada a aplazar su salida demasiado, para concluir los trabajos pendientes, que no podía continuar retrasando esa semana.

Se obligó a desconectar un rato del exterior y no pensar en su jefe, y por lo menos avanzó todo lo que le fue posible antes de las veintiuna horas, para tener tiempo de regresar a su nuevo hogar.

Quizá, la cuestión importante era que no dejaba de dar vueltas a las emociones experimentadas el día de la boda, mismo evento que podía ser la explicación posible a la serie de cosas que le pasaban por dentro. Una boda era el momento perfecto para remover sentimientos y emociones, y por eso tanta confusión originada justo ese día.

¿Por qué tendría que creerse enamorada de Irie-san? _De nuevo_.

Pues solo por una boda y la felicidad que se respiraba en el aire, en esa villa; el escenario perfecto para el romance. Así era fácil entender que era imaginación suya y que debía dejarlo pasar.

Irie-san era un joven perfectamente posible de sentirse atraída, hasta de enamorarse, pero no debía repetir su error del pasado, menos cuando sabía que sería rechazada por segunda ocasión, en palabras de la misma persona. Demasiado patético y humillante.

Mejor que no.

Tal vez él sería menos cruel, pues ahora se conocían más que antes, pero no cambiaría el hecho de que era más fácil evitar sentir amor por él.

Se lo dejaría a una mujer adecuada, y no ella, su empleada. Lo dejaría para alguien como Matsumoto, o las socias atractivas que había en la mesa de accionistas.

Emitiendo un profundo suspiró, apagó su ordenador y salió de su cubículo, dirigiéndose al interruptor de la luz… deteniéndose en seco cuando escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas.

El guardia no podía ser, acababa de pasar cinco minutos atrás… y hasta donde sabía no había nadie más en el edificio.

—¿Fantasmas? —susurró, temblorosa, y caminó lo que quedaba hasta el interruptor, apagando la luz.

El lugar quedó a oscuras, a excepción de una línea de luz del otro lado del pasillo, pasando los ascensores, del cuarto de juegos, donde se probaban las diferentes creaciones para el público.

Tragó saliva y se debatió entre ir al elevador y retirarse, o encaminarse a esa puerta y ver qué ocurría.

Era temerosa, así que lo mejor sería irse… pero era más curiosa, y eso le hizo dirigirse hasta el otro lado de la planta, empujando titubeantemente la puerta.

Dentro del cuarto iluminado, los juguetes estaban intactos, y el televisor apagado, así que dirigió su atención a la puerta del balcón, donde vio una silueta apoyada a la barandilla, que se le hizo bastante familiar.

—Irie-san —susurró, debatiéndose si dejarlo solo o averiguar qué hacía ahí a esas horas, y desde cuándo lo estaba, porque no había escuchado más ruido que el del guardia.

¿Pasaría algo con él?

La preocupación y la curiosidad la orillaron a caminar al exterior de la habitación, con pasos sumamente lentos, colocando su bolso en un sofá que le quedó de camino.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos a Irie-san, que sujetaba el saco de su traje sobre su hombro, con la vista puesta en los demás edificios iluminados, parecía una estatua en su postura, solo el viento soplaba y movía sus cabellos castaños y sus ropas.

—Irie-san, ¿está bien?

Él no dio signos de ser sobresaltado, ni se volvió, pero sí habló de modo suave—: ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Aihara?

Ella sonrió y se acercó a donde él estaba, apoyándose en la barandilla para contemplar las luces.

—Tenía una historia que terminar, y hoy tuve la inspiración para hacerlo —explicó.

De soslayo, lo vio asentir.

—Debiste terminarlo en casa.

Se encogió de hombros. —No me acostumbro todavía a mi nuevo departamento y aquí siento que puedo hacerlo mejor. Además, que allá iba a distraerme, aunque me guste lo que hago.

—¿Eso opinas de tu trabajo, que te gusta? —musitó él, tras un suspiro.

—Sí —expresó con sinceridad, contenta de demostrarle lo que le gustaba. —Me encanta imaginarme todas esas historias que escribo y disfruto mucho que mi trabajo sirva mucho, en especial para hacer feliz a la gente. Me emociona. Me fascina el trabajo que tengo.

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—Muy pocas veces no lo hace.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo —confesó Irie-san en tono bajo, haciéndola sentir consternada, hasta incrédula de que no lo hiciera, con todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

—Irie-san, ¿le disgusta su trabajo? —preguntó como un murmullo.

—Más de la mitad del tiempo no me agrada.

—¿Dirigir la empresa? —inquirió, dubitativa. —Entonces haga algo que le guste; es el mejor jefe, un poco exigente, pero todos le quieren y le respetan; pero si no le hace feliz, puede encontrar el modo de que la pase bien trabajando.

—Lo dices muy fácil —replicó él, en tono pesimista.

Apretó sus labios. —Si no le hace ni un poco feliz, ¿dedicaría toda su vida a hacer algo que no le cause felicidad? —inquirió, cuestionándose que hasta para gente como él podían tener sus momentos y preocupaciones sobre hechos decisivos, que los demás no veían.

Irie-san permaneció en silencio. Ella se sintió mal por él, porque no podía resolver sus problemas y debía de causarle mucho conflicto por dentro. Deseó ser capaz de borrarle sus dudas, y hasta sus miedos, y traerle felicidad.

Solo que no era su lugar; además de no estar segura si él aceptaría su intromisión. Ese momento de reflexión debía haber coincidido con la llegada de ella… aunque estaba esa intuición por dentro de que él no se lo diría a nadie más si no confiara en ella, y se sintió unida, digna de su confianza.

—¿Qué es para ti la felicidad, Aihara? —habló él, finalmente.

Lo pensó unos instantes y respondió, sin titubear—: Es sentirse satisfecho por conseguir algo; estar contento al hacer una cosa buena. —Sonrió—. Es lo que siento cuando las personas que quiero se encuentran bien… lo que me da cuando disfruto de una gran comida. Es hacer lo que me gusta. —Suspiró—. Irie-san, hay tantas maneras de describir la felicidad.

—¿Y crees que se logra ser feliz dándole la espalda a todo? —arguyó él, encarándola—. ¿A quienes tienen puestas sus esperanzas en ti?

Se mordió el labio inferior. —Ésa es una pregunta difícil…

Irie-san resopló y asintió, volviendo su penetrante vista al frente. Y ella decidió decir lo que le venía de dentro, sin importar si era imprudente o malo; esperaba que sirviera un poco su punto de vista, aunque le hiciera perder su puesto. Él le importaba.

—Pero… si no se siente a gusto siendo el presidente de la empresa, puede buscar a alguien que pueda hacer un buen trabajo, y dedicarse a lo que le guste y le haga feliz. O… puede trabajar en el área creativa, la financiera, la legal, la tecnológica —enlistó—. En la que guste, sin dejar de ser el presidente.

Él suspiró.

— _Irie-san_ —pronunció con solemnidad—, Irie Shigeki-san, oji-san, él entendería, es muy buena persona y… él querría que su hijo fuese feliz. Tampoco tiene que abandonar todo… o no hacerlo. Quizá… —Suspiró. —Quizá es que intente hacer otras cosas o las cosas adquieran un nuevo significado. Pero… yo no puedo saber bien; no estoy en su lugar y solo parloteo, ni siquiera mi padre tenía esperanzas de que heredara su restaurante, porque no soy muy buena en muchas cosas, soy…

—Eres increíble —la cortó él.

—¿Eh? —musitó, preguntándose si había escuchado bien. —¿Cómo?

Él dejó escapar una risa baja, como las que hizo con su familia, y el corazón de ella dio un brinco, junto a su estómago revoloteando.

—Te llevo a casa.

Él no le permitió decir más y se dirigió al interior del cuarto, obligándola a seguirle en todo el camino hasta su elegante automóvil negro en el aparcamiento subterráneo.

Sorprendida, notó que el silencio que se hizo en el interior durante todo el camino se le hizo cómodo; para alguien tan escandaloso como ella, era simplemente incrédulo.

Pero le gustó la compañía de él, más con el delicioso olor que abundaba dentro del automóvil, en una mezcla de la loción de él y el aroma del interior de su coche, que estimuló imágenes a su mente de ella pegando su cabeza a su pecho, oliéndolo, muy extrañas.

Al llegar, él le acompañó a la puerta principal del edificio, dificultándole abrir con parsimonia, nerviosa por tenerlo a sus espaldas.

Cuando consiguió abrir, escuchando el clic, su oído también coincidió con las palabras de él:

— _Gracias, Kotoko_ —susurró Irie-san, y al mirar sobre su hombro lo vio caminando hacia su auto, sin voltear.

Ella parpadeó y entró a su edificio, con la respiración acelerada y un millar de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Avanzó con paso débil el tramo hasta su departamento, tratando de recordarse que ella no debía pensar en Irie-san y el modo en que la afectaba.

Con una exhalación, se detuvo en medio de su recibidor y caminó hasta el sillón, donde se dejó caer.

Durante mucho tiempo lo analizó a fondo y admitió un hecho que ya era innegable.

Tal vez no había dejado de quererlo, solo su amor había madurado y había pasado la parte del desamor y la distancia, y que su primer amor seguía allí latente en su corazón, para resurgir como lo había hecho ahora que lo tenía cerca, pasando ratos con el hombre en quien se había convertido entonces, alguien digno de su admiración y un poco diferente del que se imaginó en el pasado, que vivía detrás de una fachada extremadamente seria e indiferente. Era un hombre amable y reservado, y no tan perfecto, que tenía preocupaciones ocultas que le hacían sufrir.

¿Cómo poder seguir negándolo?

 _Estaba enamorada de él._

* * *

 **NA: No sé qué decir respecto a este capítulo je,je.**

Les di un flashazo de su borrachera ;) y ya Kotoko abrió los ojos.

Hasta el miércoles.

Besos, Karo.


	14. Chapter 14

**NA:** Una nota inicial, solidaria con las personas que están pasando por dificultades en este momento; no solo como mexicana, me refiero a otros sitios en que están ocurriendo afectaciones que exceden a las situaciones normales. Fuerza para todos ustedes, que pueden no estar leyendo esto, para sus familias, sus amigos, sus conciudadanos. Y para los demás, si tienen la oportunidad de apoyar o ayudar, muy provechoso será para quienes lo necesiten.

* * *

 **El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Catorce**

* * *

Kotoko sintió una gota de sudor descender en su nuca, y no por sus cólicos, sino por escuchar a oba-san. Si Konomi y Yuuki no terminaban juntos con las estratagemas de Noriko-san, no creería que habría otro modo.

Ella quiso hacerlo dulce, pero la mayor parecía habérselo tomado a pecho, como si el propósito de su vida fuese ver a su hijo con novia. Se preguntaba si haría lo mismo con Irie-kun y cualquier mujer.

Eso le dio una punzada en el pecho, pero se había resignado a guardarse los recientes aceptados sentimientos por él. No pasaría por lo mismo de antes, incluso si él se portaba amistoso con ella. No arriesgaría a terminar con el corazón herido, peor que antes, porque esa vez sentía emociones más fuertes por Irie-kun, producto del contacto más cercano. Resguardaría su corazón y se confirmaría con verlo de lejos, o de cerca, sin ser nada más que la hija del amigo de su padre, y su empleada.

Eso no la haría tan feliz como estar a su lado románticamente, pero le evitaría el profundo desamor que vendría por el rechazo.

Tan triste era que no aspiraba ser correspondida.

Si de jóvenes, cuando podría decirse que estaban en niveles más cercanos, consiguió una oportunidad, así de adultos, y exitoso como era Irie-kun, menos posibilidades tendría.

Así era, no sería la primera joven pasando por eso, ni la última.

—Te perdiste mucho tiempo, Kotoko-chan, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Pestañeó ante las palabras de Noriko-san y negó.

—¿Qué me decía, oba-san? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, mira.

Ella colocó un álbum rosa sobre sus piernas, y Kotoko se imaginó que era de su boda, sin título.

En su lugar, al abrirlo, vio a una niña que le parecía tremendamente familiar.

—¿Quién es ella?

Noriko-san rió ligeramente. —Onii-chan —susurró, haciéndola palidecer.

¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué vestía así?

—Siempre quise una niña y durante el embarazo lo pensé tanto que me volví loca comprando cosas. Cuando nació onii-chan, decidí no malgastarlas... Y luego, se veía tan lindo que seguí haciéndolo. Pero eso hizo una brecha entre los dos, nos llevábamos tan bien.

Sintió un escalofrío, Noriko-san era de temer.

—¿Por qué una brecha? —musitó, hojeando.

—Un día de natación descubrieron que él no era niña, sino niño. Y desde entonces se volvió terriblemente cerrado, además de que con su gran capacidad mental se aisló de los otros, creyéndose diferente. Y dejé de notarlo divertido.

Kotoko rechazó las acciones de la madre de Irie-kun, aunque advirtió su arrepentimiento; se sintió terriblemente mal por él, pasando por eso. Halló sentido a su modo de ser y hasta su rechazo.

Pobre Irie-kun.

Pero ella se haría su amiga y lo ayudaría a divertirse, tan solo como apoyo por ese triste momento que debió vivir y sus consecuencias. Adquirió un poco de sentido su última charla.

—Cuando él estaba por terminar la universidad, conversamos y le pedí disculpas —continuó Noriko-san—. Y dejé de insistir, solo un poco, con juntarlo a alguna chica. Él me confesó que en su segundo año tuvo un noviazgo muy breve, y que lo ocultó porque ella no fue importante y por cómo era yo con él. Insistía como modo de resarcirme y de verlo feliz... es lo que siempre he querido.

¿E iba a hacer lo mismo con Yuuki? Debía hacerle falta entretenimiento.

—Oba-san —pronunció ella débilmente, sin saber qué decir.

—Hasta tuve que resignarme a que se fuera dos años. —Suspiró—. Admito que le sirvió estar lejos de casa, quizá mi insistencia lo hizo incluso ser más frío. Pero estar lejos le sirvió. Mi onii-chan, en algunas cosas, es otro. Aunque sufrí teniéndolo lejos, fue bueno para él. Estoy alegre de que haya vuelto, por supuesto.

Noriko-san rió, recompuesta de su momento melancólico.

—Con Yuuki ha sido distinto y Konomi-chan parece perfecta para él.

Kotoko asintió, asombrada del cambio de actitud.

—Faltará onii-chan, él ya está en edad, y no hay rencores, ahora que ha vuelto puedo buscarle quién esté a su lado.

Eso le dolió un poco, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

—Quiero una nuera y nietos, ¿qué opinas, Kotoko-chan?

¿Se habría dado cuenta que sentía algo por su hijo?

Seguro que no.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Yuuki desde otra habitación.

Noriko-san corrió a ocultar el álbum y respondió a su hijo.

—Él no lo sabe, petición de onii-chan —le susurró. ¿Y por qué ella sí podía saberlo?

—¿Dónde está mi camisa azul? Onii-chan llegará pronto con Rika y quiero lucir bien.

—Oh, sí, está en mi habitación, la planché esta mañana.

Yuuki asintió y salió de la habitación.

—¿Quién es Rika? —quiso saber, producto de los celos.

Había sido invitada a una comida familiar con los Irie, y que Irie-kun llegara con una mujer, le daba mala espina, y le provocaba malestar en el estómago. No quería ver que era alguien de quien estuviera interesado, porque llevarla a casa era un anuncio formal.

Al menos habría querido no presenciarlo, pensó abatida.

—Rika, es una prima Irie. Está de visita desde América, onii-chan fue por ella al aeropuerto.

Se tranquilizó y respiró con normalidad.

Y como si los hubieran invocado, la puerta principal sonó, y pronto apareció en la entrada una joven muy hermosa, que le hizo sentir empequeñecer a su lado.

De cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos brillantes, casi negros, la joven sonriente de figura perfecta, parecía sentirse de lo más cómoda sujetada del brazo de Irie-kun, que asentía amable a algo dicho por ella.

—Rika, ¡qué grande estás! Mírate, pareces toda una americana. —¿Fue su imaginación o lo último sonó como insulto?

La recién llegada, sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura y abrazó a Noriko-san, antes de sentarse y encararla a ella.

—Irie Rika —se presentó con algo de arrogancia, o así le pareció.

—Aihara Kotoko —devolvió de modo suave, algo intimidada.

Tenía ese efecto con los Irie, y era una lástima que ese día fuese a estar rodeada de ellos, sin el apoyo de su padre y su esposa, que habían viajado fuera por su luna de miel y regresarían hasta el día siguiente.

—Encantada, Aihara-san. ¿Puedo preguntar si eres novia de Nao-kun o Yuu-kun?

Se sonrojó porque su apariencia le hiciera pensar del último, y negó exageradamente.

—Onii-chan, ¿puedes subir la maleta de Rika al cuarto de invitados?

Él asintió y se fue, sin decir palabra.

—Kotoko-chan es hija del amigo de papá, Rika.

—Oh, entonces lamento la confusión.

Kotoko rió forzadamente.

—No te preocupes. Suele pasar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida, Rika?

—Lo agradecería, gracias. Con agua está bien.

Y así Kotoko quedó sola con esa joven que no le parecía muy amigable.

—Así que… ¿amiga de la familia? Espero que no tengas ningún interés en Nao-kun… porque yo soy su futura esposa.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, y asintió, internamente dolida, pero comprensiva de que alguien como ella fuera para él. Qué bueno que le había dejado advertida y que no hubiese hecho el ridículo de decirle lo que sentía.

—Hacen buena pareja, Irie-san.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

Entonces llegó un animado Yuuki, que acaparó toda la atención de la recién llegada.

Y estaba bien, porque no habría podido decir nada más con lo comprimido que tenía el corazón.

No se atrevió a mirar arriba al regreso de Irie-kun y permaneció escuchando las anécdotas de infancia de los tres, en la conversación de Yuuki e Irie-san, que se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Aun con Irie-kun a su lado, no se sentía feliz como hubiera deseado.

Tras volver a irse después de llevar la bebida de Irie-san, Noriko-san volvió, haciéndole elevar la mirada al escuchar que cargaba deliciosos dulces con ella.

Quizá solo eso serviría para levantarla, con el estómago vacío las penas eran peores, y endulzarse sería para bien.

Noriko-san colocó el tazón con dulces de envoltorios coloridos, y ella buscó uno de color marrón, con sabor a chocolate.

Extendió la mano para coger uno, al mismo tiempo que Irie-san lo tomaba.

Eso le obligó a apartar la mano, riendo apenada.

—Es tuyo, Irie-san —manifestó, y eso le hizo sentir como si tuviera doble sentido.

—Gracias, llevo años sin probar estos dulces, y me encantan.

Se lo imaginó y asintió, moviendo disimuladamente los dulces, sin encontrar otro de sus favoritos, así que se conformó con uno uno de naranja.

—Era una suerte que hubiese uno marrón, a Yuuki le encantan y son de los que casi nunca quedan —expresó Noriko-san, en tono extraño—. Sospecho que tendrá en su habitación, ¿o no?

El menor negó, mientras seguía comiendo dulces verdes.

—No hay problema, es poco importante —aseguró—. Puedo disfrutar de los otros e Irie-san tiene tiempo sin ellos.

—Eres muy bondadosa, Kotoko-chan, la próxima vez tendré suficientes. Y entonces sólo tú y Yuuki se pelearán por ellos.

—¿Y qué con Irie-san?

—Yo estaré una semana, tengo que regresar porque en septiembre tengo cursos de la Universidad. En América comienzan las clases, apenas.

Kotoko asintió, pensando que debía ser muy sólido entre ambos para que debieran mantener la distancia.

Noriko-san anunció entonces que podían pasar al comedor, donde se instaló una nada apacible comida familiar de domingo para ella, porque tenía que escuchar hablar a Irie-san sobre su maravillosa vida, y tratar de ignorar que Irie-kun observaba atentamente a su prima, sentada junto a ella.

El tiempo transcurrió y la comida deliciosa de Noriko-san se acabó, permitiendo que los demás se desperdigaran en la casa, para sus propios asuntos.

Ella permaneció con Noriko-san, practicando inútilmente un bordado, por lo que decidió darse una escapada al baño, para lavarse los ojos de ver tan chiquito.

Decidió no hacerlo cuando en el pasillo se encontró a Irie-kun e Irie-san platicando muy cerca, con una mano de ella posicionada en su brazo.

Tragó y rápido se dirigió al baño, tratando de mantener sus sentimientos a raya.


	15. Chapter 15

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Quince**

* * *

Después de lo que había visto en el pasillo de la casa de los Irie, Kotoko estuvo a punto de irse, pero decidió que era invitada de la madre y no de él.

Por otro lado, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, así que no debía de afectarle tanto —más fácil decírselo que convencer al corazón—. Además, Irie-kun tenía su propia vida y debía de respetarla.

Luego de pasar al baño, calmando las lágrimas traicioneras que querían escapar de sus ojos, volvió con Noriko-san y continuó su labor, con ánimos mucho más decaídos que antes.

Fue peor cuando Irie-kun decidió establecerse en la sala, para leer, y ella tuvo que evitar mostrar la disforia que sentía por dentro, porque ocasionaría preguntas incómodas.

Se tragó un suspiro, obligándose a no mirarlo, pensando en su resolución de no alimentar algo imposible. Era más sencillo admitir que no tendría avance con alguien, a darse de bruces con ello. Y en el proceso descubrir que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que creía.

—Iré a comprobar que Rika se haya instalado, tú continúa, Kotoko-chan —le informó Noriko-san.

Suspiró y asintió, quedándose a solas con su jefe, _el inalcanzable_. Al que quería, pero no podía tener, primero por su cobardía y su autoprotección, y, segundo, porque ya era de alguien más.

—Irie-san es muy lista y bonita —comentó, porque el silencio se le hacía opresivo. Le mataba, y así tendría en otra cosa que pensar. Quizá el tema era el menos indicado para su corazón, pero se había descubierto _masoquista_.

Irie-kun entornó los ojos a la puerta y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo es, aunque a veces se le mete la idea de que es mi futura esposa —contestó él, cerrando su libro, introduciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Kotoko tardó unos segundos en procesarlo. —¿No están prometidos como ella dice? — inquirió, tratando de disimular la alegría que eso le producía, aun sin que significara que tenía oportunidad.

—A ella, desde niña, le hace feliz pensarlo, pero es más una ilusión suya que verdadero afecto. No ha encontrado a nadie que llame su atención y cumpla sus expectativas. Sólo es mi prima. _Ella_ no es de mi interés.

Kotoko pensó que era la segunda vez que eso pasaba (malinterpretaba), y admitió que debía dejar de asumir más entre sus relaciones con los otros.

Rió suavemente, por lo tonta que podía ser, y lo profundo que había caído por él como para sentirse así de afectada y aliviada por una mentira.

No se sentiría tan afligida siendo su amiga, mientras lo profundo de sus sentimientos se asentaba y calmaba en su interior.

Además, había cosas que como amiga podía buscar saber; y recordó lo que él dijo sobre su prima y su última conversación.

—Irie-san, _¿qué le hace feliz?_

Él la observó durante unos segundos y sonrió, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara, con la imaginación disparada y la emoción por los cielos. Por unos segundos, se ilusionó con que fuese ella, aunque debía ser otra cosa, y esperó para conocer lo que era, que había traído una expresión tan embriagadora a su rostro.

Él desvió la vista hacia la puerta, borrando su sonrisa, y sintió que depositaba algo en su mano.

Ella bajó la mirada y vio uno de los dulces marrones que Rika no le había permitido coger, y sonrió entusiasmada. Desenvolvió el dulce para llevarlo a su boca, deleitándose con el sabor del chocolate, y guardó el envoltorio en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla, encantada.

—Gracias, Irie-kun, eres grandioso —susurró alegre, tuteándolo.

Él asintió y ella no pudo preguntar más a causa del regreso de Noriko-san, pero se sentía en las nubes y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

 **[…]**

Kotoko pasó el lunes recordando el momento en que Irie-kun le sonrió, con el rostro diferente a otras veces, y eso sirvió para traerle una propia sonrisa, pensando en que habría sido perfecto que él respondiera que ella era quien le provocaba felicidad.

Eran sus ensoñaciones y nadie podía cambiar aquello, sus pensamientos más íntimos. Con los momentos pasados con él podría llegar a anciana, sabiendo que compartió instantes gratos con Irie-kun.

Esa vez se creía rotundamente enamorada de él, y sabía que por siempre lo tendría presente en su cabeza, incluso en la distancia.

Entendía cómo era que su padre se mantuvo ferviente al amor por su madre, y sabía que no podría olvidarlo, aunque en su caso no estarían juntos ni por un mínimo gramo de arena en el reloj.

Había cosas no destinadas a ser, como ésa.

Aihara Kotoko no pertenecía a Irie Naoki, por mucho que lo deseara. O por mucho que le doliera y su corazón se rompiera de verlo con alguien más.

Al menos, le quedarían los buenos momentos.

Suspiró.

—¿Suspiramos enamorados?

La visita de los lunes de Matsumoto sirvió para romper su encanto.

—¿Es Irie quien provoca eso u otro?

Se sonrojó solo con la mención del primero, y eso bastó como respuesta para la otra, que alzó las cejas.

—Ya avanzamos. Admítelo. ¿Lo quieres, no es así?

Bajó los hombros y la cabeza, avergonzada de que terminara siendo cierto, y asintió.

Matsumoto hizo un sonido de triunfo. —Hasta que lo haces. Ya era hora. Pasemos a lo siguiente, ¿irás a la acción? Para que me prepare.

—¿Por qué te lo diría? —musitó, ceñuda, alzando el rostro.

—Pregunto para que sea tu cara la que me dé la respuesta.

—Pues no te dirá más que el hecho de que no haré nada.

—¿Y dónde está la joven determinada que eres? —farfulló Matsumoto, haciéndole suspirar.

—Es diferente, y no quiero hablar de ello —respondió.

—Así que hay más historia detrás… Interesante. Al parecer no soy la única que lo conoce de antes.

Asintió y se puso en pie para sacarla de ahí, cogida del brazo.

—Tengo que trabajar —le dijo, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era volver a sus ensoñaciones y borrar los motivos por los que no se atrevía a declarársele. Ni que la otra le recordara que también tenía interés —no correspondido— por él.

Y bueno, sí tenía que trabajar; no debía dar razones para ser prescindible en la empresa. Tenía que quedarse allí.

Limitar un único contacto a él, involucrando a su familia, no le agradaba mucho.

 **[…]**

Con nervios, Kotoko volvió a mirar su reloj de muñeca, esperando la llegada de Irie-kun al punto de reunión que había acordado con él.

Todavía le provocaba sorpresa que él mandara una aceptación a su mensaje (ya tenía su número), en el que le pidió que la acompañara al zoológico ese sábado, donde tendría lugar la cita con que oba-san y ella convencieron a Konomi y Yuuki de tener.

Desconocía del chantaje usado por Noriko-san para que su hijo menor aceptara, pero con Konomi fue muy sencillo, porque la otra sabía quién era él, y la convenció el saber que el otro dijo que sí.

Fue una sorpresa que Konomi le confesara que Yuuki-kun le gustaba, y que durante la primaria y secundaria trató de que fuese su amigo —petición denegada, por supuesto, lo que le hizo rendirse—, y que por lo menos una sola vez estaría contenta, aunque él le dijera luego que ya no habría más.

Kotoko se sintió un poco arrepentida por ser una posible causante de un desencanto amoroso, y eso la orilló a ir al lugar, para ver que las cosas fueran bien, o hasta estar ahí para su pequeña amiga, en el caso de que ocurriera algo lamentable.

La cuestión era, que comentó a Irie-kun que deseaba que se divirtiera un rato, y lo citó en la cafetería junto al zoológico, cruzando los dedos para que aceptara.

Su propósito principal era que Konomi no terminara con el corazón roto, luego que Irie-kun la pasara bien, y finalmente que ella pudiera tener un momento de compañía con él, al menos como amiga.

 _Sonaba patética, pero qué le quedaba_.

Finalmente, lo vio surgir entre los que visitaban el zoológico, y salió de la cafetería, saludándolo con una mano, apreciando su apariencia casual, y lo atractivo que se veía con mezclilla.

Él llegó a su lado, enarcando una ceja, y asintió en forma de saludo.

—Hace unos momentos dejé a Yuuki, y tengo una sospecha, pero deseo que _tú_ me digas qué ocurre.

Ella sintió el calor del bochorno hacer su aparición en su rostro, y bajó la cabeza.

—Mírame, Kotoko —ordenó él, impeliéndola a obedecer por su firmeza.

—También Yuuki-kun y Konomi-chan estarán aquí, y mi otra intención es verlos para que vaya perfecto.

—¿Y eso de divertirme? Respondí afirmativo por la curiosidad, pero _ahora adquiere sentido_ —expresó él con gravedad.

—Sí quiero la diversión. —Suspiró—. Estuve hablando con oba-san y ella comentó que casi no te diviertes… y por lo que dijiste la otra vez. Y, bueno, también coincide con la cita de Yuuki-kun y Konomi-chan.

Él resopló. —Espiarlos es ridículo, Kotoko. No formaré parte de eso. Ni entiendo por qué me hiciste venir pensando que me divertiría. Mejor me voy al cine.

Él se dio la vuelta y la dejó ahí sola, debatiéndose, pero avanzó hasta su costado, como atraída por un imán.

—¿Qué película verás? —cuestionó, pensando que podía ser una que ella no, y mejor se aseguraba que lo pasara bien.

—No sé qué películas hay en la cartelera —contestó él secamente, encogiendo los hombros.

Ella comenzó a enlistarlas, porque fue una primera opción para la cita de los otros, pero era mucha oscuridad y no tendrían oportunidad de conversar.

—¿Cuál verías tú? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

—Vería cualquiera de las dos comedias románticas, dicen que son buenas. Me gustaría verlas.

—Entonces ven —pronunció él con una sonrisa guasona—, y deja esa estupidez de dominar la vida de ellos dos. Mi madre puede hacerlo perfectamente y por eso vino.

—¿Oba-san está aquí? —preguntó, buscando a los lados, sin encontrarla. Estaba repleto el lugar, y la gente era muy alta.

De pronto, él la cogió del codo, acercándolos detrás de una caseta telefónica. (Fue una lástima que llevara mangas largas.)

—¿Nos estamos escondiendo de Yuuki-kun y Konomi-chan? —preguntó, mientras él le impedía, con la mirada, que se asomara.

—De ellos y de mi madre. Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora porque está distraída.

Asintió, ya que seguramente se daría una idea equivocada, y siguió sus instrucciones, caminando rápido a su lado hasta el aparcamiento.

Él la hizo ascender en su automóvil y permaneció silencioso hasta llegar al cine, y todo el tiempo hasta dejarla en su casa, por mucho que ella deseó sacarle plática.

Sin embargo, no le molestó mucho, porque esas tres horas y media sólo pudo pensar que fue como una cita.

 _Con su jefe, con quien quería._

Y eso bastaba para mantenerla feliz.

* * *

 **NA:** Ahora es cuando la curiosidad de Kotoko ha fallado, ¿por qué no se preguntó más de ese dulce? xD, ¿y qué creen que hace feliz a Irie-kun? Sí, antes de que lo planteen, la mamá espiaba...

Y el despiste de esta niña sale completamente a flote, él tendría que hacer de un modo mejor eso de invitarla al cine je,je. Ahora sí debería resultarle obvio que él le hace caso, pero no.

Bueno, nos vamos acercando al final de esta pequeña historia (porque, si juntan todos los capítulos, la extensión es cortísima).

Hasta el lunes.


	16. Chapter 16

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Dieciséis**

* * *

Kotoko estaba segura que, de la felicidad, podía tocar el cielo con los dedos, en especial cuando se trataba de pensar en la persona amada. ¿Por qué otro motivo podría sentir todas esas mariposas bailando en su estómago y la electricidad recorriendo sus miembros?

¿Por qué, sino, se sentiría tan alegre que quería sonreír a todas horas, incluso cuando el agua caliente no salió, el ascensor se averió, y perdió el metro que iba menos concurrido para ocupar uno atestado, además de llegar tarde?

Debía ser el enamoramiento, que hacía un día gris parecer un preludio para una lluvia que purificaría las calles y después daría paso a nubes azules junto a un sol deslumbrante.

Simplemente era amor. Y no importaba que fuese su jefe, eso era lo de menos.

Bueno, _tal vez no_. Pero también le encantaba esa sensación de felicidad, independientemente de lo que le provocara, porque la hacía sentir demasiado bien, incluso con el pensamiento de que no era correspondida.

Su ser se sentía contento, casi pletórico —solo por no estar con él—, y por lo menos alcanzar esa clase de sentimiento era toda una maravilla. Si Irie-kun no se portara bien con ella, todo se habría visto empobrecido y apagado, pero él tenía atenciones hacia ella y la trataba amablemente, más de lo que habría esperado antes.

Sería espléndido estar con él, como insinuó Noriko-san el día anterior, pero estar a su lado le conformaba.

Mientras él estaba solo, por supuesto; no quería imaginarse lo terrible que sería verlo con alguien más, sobre todo con la pequeña probada por Irie Rika-san.

Suspiró, imaginándose que Konomi debía estar experimentando aquello al doble, porque Yuuki le había dado una oportunidad, tras dos citas más en las dos semanas que habían transcurrido. El menor debió de darse cuenta de la joya que era su amiguita, y era bueno; por lo menos, ella podría estar con el chico del que llevaba tiempo enamorada.

No daba lugar a la envidia, pues la otra sí puso un poco de determinación, mientras que ella tenía claro el por qué no se atrevía a dar el primer paso; estaba en esa situación por decisión propia, y a ello no había motivo para sentir celos de la buena fortuna de los otros.

—¿De nuevo hasta tarde, Kotoko?

Escuchar a Irie-kun le sobresaltó y dio un grito de espanto, creyendo que estaba sola en la planta.

Otra vez, la ensoñación hizo de las suyas y tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde; como estaba en la actualidad, podía pensar que se le haría rutina. O al menos, cuando pasara el momento más alto del enamoramiento y pudiera volver un poco a la normalidad.

Que, siendo sincera, tampoco tenía mucha; incluso sin sus constantes metidas de pata, había situaciones nuevas e inesperadas para ella.

—¿Crees en fantasmas? —cuestionó Irie-kun, con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

Asintió; incluso si no, era mejor que confesar que en su mente él parecía una creación de su propia imaginación, y no que estuviera realmente allí.

—Te he dicho que no permanezcas hasta altas horas —manifestó él, con un sonido de reprobación—. Llévatelo a casa, tú escribes mayoritariamente, no necesitas de lo que hay aquí.

Suspiró y asintió, guardando los cambios y enviándolos a su correo. Recogió sus cosas y se preparó para irse.

—¿Por qué estás aquí todavía, Irie-kun? —preguntó, colocándose su abrigo, buscando su pase de metro.

—Estaba trabajando en algo.

—¿En esta planta?

Podría haber jurado que lo vio colorearse del rostro, pero en la oscuridad, debía ser más su imaginación.

—El guardia me informó que permanecías aquí cuando iba a retirarme. Regresé.

Se sonrojó. —Oh, gracias.

—No deberías exponerte a andar sola de noche —precisó él, en tono grave.

—Ya no lo haré —dijo, sintiéndose castigada.

En el ascensor, él desvió su mano cuando estuvo por oprimir el botón de la planta baja, haciéndole presionar el del subterráneo.

—Irás conmigo —aseveró, y ella asintió silenciosa, todavía azorada por el modo en que cogió su mano durante unos segundos.

El calor y el cosquilleo permanecían en sus dedos, acelerando su corazón.

Él la precedió al salir del ascensor y caminó hasta su automóvil, donde le abrió la puerta y le hizo ascender.

Iban saliendo del centro, cuando él habló—: ¿Has comido algo?

Negó, y le entristeció pensar que llegaría a casa para una cena a base de huevos. Si no perdía peso era porque podía pedir a domicilio del restaurante de su padre.

Irie-kun hizo un movimiento de cabeza y tomó la siguiente calle a la derecha, doblando otras veces hasta detenerse en un aparcamiento destinado a los clientes de varios locales de comida.

Un poco cohibida, entendiendo sus intenciones, descendió del coche, que sonó a sus espaldas con la activación de la alarma, y caminó junto a Irie-kun hasta el local de la elección de éste, al que nunca había entrado.

En realidad, teniendo un padre con un restaurante, pocas veces se aventuraba a otros lugares.

Ya dentro, ocuparon una mesa para dos y les atendieron prontamente. Afortunadamente, los precios eran razonables, y tuvo la posibilidad de pedir lo que le apetecía.

—Me insultarás si pronuncias lo que pasa por tu cabeza —masculló él, antes de beber de su vaso.

¿Era tan fácil saber lo que pensaba?

—Si miras los precios, es claro qué pretendes —aclaró Irie-kun, en tono irónico.

Asintió; pero no estaba bien y la dejaría incómoda.

—Kotoko, solo piensa que soy el hijo de tu oji-san —dijo él, con claro fastidio.

Arrugó los labios y aceptó. No sabía por qué con la comida hacía tanto revuelo, si no puso peros el día del cine —donde él solo le permitió pagar por sus dulces—; tal vez se debía a que una cena o los alimentos en sí, eran más importantes. Tal vez debería decírselo así, pero no se atrevía.

—¿Y qué piensas de Konomi-chan y Yuuki-kun? —preguntó, jugando con su servilleta, mientras trataba de calmar su emoción de estar cenando con él, a solas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —No lo habría creído posible —comentó—. Pero… me he dado cuenta que, tratándose de ti, puedo estar equivocado.

Lo miró confundida.

—Mi madre no habría podido obtener un buen resultado ni todas las veces que lo intentara ella, incluso tratándose de mí.

—Pero… ella puso mucho empeño.

—La idea inicial de ellos dos, fue tuya. No los habría emparejado de no ser por ti. Así que no se debe del todo a ella.

Se sintió enrojecer terriblemente y bajó la mirada un momento. —¿Y a ti ha tratado de emparejarte?

—Muchas veces —enunció con seriedad.

—Debe ser muy incómodo pasar por eso, me entró miedo de ver lo que quería con Yuuki-kun y Konomi-chan —admitió con un escalofrío, a pesar de que era la madre del otro. —Yo espero que encuentres con quien quieres estar.

Ese momento escogió el mesero para llevarles sus alimentos y él cerró la boca, que tenía abierta como si fuera a hablar.

Ella suspiró y agradeció por la comida, como él; para después empezar a comer, fascinada.

—Mi madre puede pensar que hace bien con su insistencia, pero se vuelve tremendamente fastidioso —expuso él, después de un rato. —Y ahora que se ha quedado sin oportunidad con Yuuki…

—Volverá al ataque… —finalizó ella, sintiéndose mal por él. —Entonces por eso me pareció que insinuó…

Se sonrojó y devolvió la vista a su plato.

Lo escuchó suspirar. —No me extrañaría… —Él carraspeó. —A ella se le ha metido la idea de emparejarnos desde hace mucho.

Eso explicaría el que le enseñara sus fotos de pequeño.

—¿Qué!

Brincó en su asiento y observó asombrada a Irie-kun, que la miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par, e insuflaba gran cantidad de aire.

 _Ella habló en voz alta._

—Solo eso faltaba —refunfuñó él, con una mano en el puente de su nariz. —No digas nada.

—Imagino que eso entorpecerá mi trabajo —musitó, como única explicación.

Él la miró mal y ella rápidamente elevó su mano en forma de promesa y asintió. Tampoco creía que fuera muy grato mostrarle eso a los demás; le incomodaría que hicieran algo como eso, exponiendo su intimidad.

Si odiaba ser el centro de atención, más lo era por cosas malas. Y él, podía sentirse cómodo con las miradas puestas en él, pero dudaba que lo hiciera tratándose de esas fotografías.

Lo vio tranquilizarse y asentir en agradecimiento.

El resto de la cena le pareció muy ameno, y pudo hablar un poco de sí misma; con él escuchando, porque pocas veces volvió a tomar la palabra. Fue casi un monólogo, pero lo derivó el sentirse cómoda en su compañía, con la extraña intuición de que podía llamarse su amiga, en especial conociendo algunos detalles íntimos sobre su vida.

Siguió hablando de camino a su departamento, donde él dio claros indicios de estar escuchándola, si bien no respondía vocalmente todo el tiempo. Contó sobre su vida y muchos de los momentos vergonzosos que había pasado —a excepción del que los involucraba a ambos—, ocasionando respuestas cortas pero significativas de su parte.

Antes habría creído imposible pasar por algo así, pero ahora se le hacía importante que la escuchara. El que no la callara, decía mucho, y que sus expresiones le llevaran a continuar, era sinónimo de que no lo hacía por educación, ni que había hastío en su interior.

Podía describirlo como un momento inolvidable, como otros que guardaba celosamente en su memoria.

Desafortunadamente, llegaron al sitio en que ella vivía, haciéndola bajar de su nube y volver a la realidad.

—Buenas noches, Irie-kun —musitó, desabrochando el cinturón.

Él asintió y ella abandonó el vehículo; excepto que cuando iba a abrir la puerta principal de su edificio, escuchó que se cerraba el auto y él caminaba hacia donde estaba.

Lo vio mirarla durante unos instantes. Se preguntó si tenía algo en el rostro y llevó las manos a él, siempre le pasaba que un poco de comida se quedaba en su cara. Qué vergüenza.

Irie-kun suspiró finalmente. —Si tienes la intención de quedarte hasta tarde; avísame.

Asintió con una titubeante sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Kotoko.

Y él se alejó, finalizando así su noche mágica.

— _Buenas noches, Irie-kun._

* * *

 **NA: _Tendría que haberla besado :P_**

A veces los que sirven las mesas llegan en momento inoportunos, ¿a quién no le ha pasado? (no es su culpa, vaya, la comida está lista y al cliente se le tiene que entregar al momento). Pobre Irie-kun, y más tarde se arruinó de nuevo. Yo estaría arrancándome los cabellos ;)

En fin, no se alargará mucho su tensión, se los juro.

 _Besos, Karo._

* * *

Guest: Eso suena como algo en la rama de química o biología... no tentaré a mi pobre conocimiento de ello diciendo a qué específicamente, pero ya tengo un término que utilizar en algún futuro ;) - Bueno, me alegra haberte apartado un momento de un artículo aburrido, así te aligeraba un poco de la carga mental. Y sí, típico de Naoki no hacer nada tan directo... caray, esa es una situación constante con estos dos, qué par. Ja,ja, los lectores nunca olvidan, sí, todavía falta saber qué le estaba diciendo entonces, ya pronto. Creo que si me enlistaran todas sus dudas no acabo :( - Agradezco el comentario y no sabes la alegría que me da que consideres mi historia adictiva.


	17. Chapter 17

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Diecisiete**

* * *

A Kotoko le pareció, después de esa noche, que hubo muestra de Irie-kun más involucrado en el área creativa, especialmente con los desarrolladores especializados en juegos de acertijos complejos, que le quebraran por completo la cabeza una vez que trató, con Takendo, y de los que no consiguió pasar el primer nivel.

A pesar de la dificultad, tenían bastante fama. Y veía muy adecuado que alguien de la capacidad de Irie-kun se involucrara en algo como eso; podría ser capaz de desarrollar juegos excelentes…

 _Y disfrutar en el proceso._

Le alegraba que se involucrara en algo que llamara su atención y pudiera disfrutar un poco en su trabajo, al menos en la medida de lo posible. Sí era un poco difícil que tomara otro rumbo, con la cantidad de responsabilidades a cuestas, pero podía sacar lo mejor de lo que tenía al momento.

Era satisfactorio saber que pudo contribuir con ello.

Quería que él la pasara bien, y se sentía muy contenta con el pensamiento de que podía ayudarlo en lo que le fuera posible. Si lo llevaba más lejos, quizá algún día podría trabajar junto a él en la creación de algo, ayudarlo en todo el camino y estar a su lado, pero por el momento, sabiendo que con lo que hacía y sus palabras, ponía su grano de arena —apoyándolo a él—, pues se contentaba.

Ser de provecho para él era maravilloso.

Tanto que le emocionaba lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos tiempos.

Ya se lo mostraría el día siguiente, pues el día laboral había concluido, y ella tenía algo importante que hacer.

 **[…]**

Con una enorme sonrisa, Kotoko pisó el suelo de los terrenos del hospital, sin poder contener la emoción de conocer a los dos bebés de Kin-chan y Christine, que habían nacido dos días atrás, a través de una cesárea, cinco días antes de su propio cumpleaños.

El día anterior había sido de familia, así que a ella le tocaba el turno de ver a los dos bebés y recibir a sus sobrinos adoptivos —según sus amigos—, que adorarían a su oba-san, quien había hecho posible que ellos estuvieran allí, al presentar y emparejar a sus padres.

No podía tomar todo el crédito, pues lo de Chris fue amor a primera vista, pero sí se sentía orgullosa de saber que pudo contribuir a una historia de amor.

—¡Kotoko-chan!

Frunció el ceño volteando a la derecha, para encontrarse con oji-san, que la saludaba moviendo los brazos.

En su compañía, estaba Irie-kun, con el mismo traje en que lo vio durante las horas de trabajo de ese día.

Le extrañó que estuvieran en el hospital, y se acercó a ellos, que debían ir también al interior del sanatorio.

—Oji-san, Irie-kun, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, temiendo que fuese oba-san o Yuuki-kun.

—No, no te asustes, Kotoko-chan, soy yo que vengo a un chequeo de rutina —dijo oji-san, sonriendo afablemente—. Hace años mi cardiólogo me comunicó que debía cambiar mi estilo de vida, o podría tener un infarto, ahora Nao me trajo a una visita con él —explicó, mientras caminaban a la entrada, tranquilizándola del todo—. No ocurre nada grave; mamá iba a acompañarme, pero hoy tenía una reunión de cocina; Nao se ofreció, para que no tuviera la presión alta cuando la midieran. Lo que me hace manejar en las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

Rió y asintió.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ella señaló la pequeña caja de obsequio con los presentes guardados para los bebés —a Chris le envió rosas a la habitación—, y refirió sus motivos con alegría—: Los bebés de Kin-chan y Chris nacieron hace dos días, vengo de visita.

—¿El aprendiz de Ai-chan?

Asintió.

—Ofrécele mis congratulaciones.

—Lo haré.

—Comparte a Ikezawa las mías, Kotoko —pidió Irie-kun, en tono educado.

—Sí…

—Kotoko-chan, ¡ya has llegado!

Los tres se giraron hacia Kin-chan, que apareció al momento en la recepción, con una gran sonrisa. No se inmutó porque le ordenaran silencio.

—Hola, Kin-chan, felicidades.

Él asintió y sonrió a los otros dos. —Irie-san, Irie. —Saludó, contagioso de alegría. —¿Quieren conocer a mis hijos?

Oji-san rió. —Te lo agradezco, muchacho, pero tengo una cita con mi médico ahora. Nao está disponible.

—Entonces vamos.

Kotoko soltó una risita por la sorpresa del rostro de Irie-kun, cuando Kin-chan los cogió a ambos de los antebrazos hacia el ascensor, al que los metió con gran entusiasmo, diciendo maravillas de los primeros dos días de Seiichi y Seiji.

Rápido ingresaron a la habitación que ocupaba Chris y ésta los saludó sonriente, incorporándose un poco para recibir su saludo.

Dos cunas de bebés estaban a sus lados, a las que ella se asomó para mirar a las criaturas durmientes, envueltas en frazadas amarillas.

—Qué bellos —susurró, sin atreverse a tocarlos.

—Felicidades a los dos —expresó Irie-kun, mientras ella se mantenía observando a los bebés.

—¿Quieren cogerlos? —cuestionó Chris suavemente.

Ella titubeó y no vio la respuesta de Irie-kun, porque Kin-chan se movió con rapidez en la habitación, con un bote de desinfectante, del que les ofreció a ambos.

Suspiró, viendo que el orgulloso padre quería que lo hiciera. Ella no habría querido que sus bebés fueran tocados más que por su padre o su madre, los primeros días, pero ellos quizá tenían ideas distintas.

Para más seguridad, ocupó una silla e indicó a Kin-chan que le colocara a Seiichi en brazos, al que sujetó con algo de temor, por sentirlo tan suave y frágil, y pequeño. Se enterneció de ver uno de sus puñitos apretados.

Elevó la mirada y vio que, de pie, Irie-kun cogía con mucha seguridad a Seiji, haciéndole sentir un poco envidiosa de la confianza que tenía hasta para eso, cuando ella se moría de nervios por sujetar al pequeño bebé.

Lo otro que pasó por su mente, fue que él se veía muy bien con un bebé en brazos, y le hizo ilusionarse con él como padre.

Lástima que no lo sería de sus hijos, pensó en su mente, decidiendo concentrarse mejor en el bebé, que le había conquistado con solo verlo. Sería una tía orgullosa de él y su hermano, aunque esperaba que al crecer hubiera algún rasgo que lo diferenciara del otro.

Kin-chan volvió a coger a su hijo de sus brazos y lo arrulló cuando pareció que iba a despertarse, así que ella se acercó a Chris para darle un abrazo. —Son preciosos.

—Apuesto a que te estás imaginando cómo sería siendo padre de tus hijos, ¿verdad? —le susurró su amiga inglesa al oído, haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella tenía la costumbre de ser muy directa y no se medía a la hora de decirle cosas, que con normalidad una persona del país sería más comedida.

Así la apreciaba y la quería, aunque era bochornoso.

—No vaya a escucharte —musitó, queriendo apartarse.

—Dile lo que sientes, Kotoko; podrías tener una oportunidad —expresó Chris, antes de dejarla ir.

Kotoko la miró durante unos segundos y negó, manteniendo su renuencia por el pasado, y porque valoraba más la amistad que creía formada con Irie-kun; lo arruinaría queriendo más. Él podía tener atenciones hacia ella, pero se debían a ser hija del amigo de su padre, así como que, en el fondo, él no era mala persona.

Estuvieron allí unos momentos más, platicando los tres, con Irie-kun ofreciendo unas cuantas palabras, y ellos dos debieron retirarse cuando uno de los bebés comenzó a llorar, mientras Kin-chan anunciaba que era la hora en que les daban de comer, agradeciéndoles estar ahí al despedirse.

Ella sonrió caminando por el pasillo junto a Irie-kun, de quien no podía quitarse la imagen de él sosteniendo a Seiji, como se vería con sus propios hijos.

Solo cuando llegaron a la planta baja del hospital, en recepción, pudo pronunciar palabra.

—¿Quieres tener hijos algún día, Irie-kun? —preguntó, curiosa, imaginándose a pequeños idénticos a él, como lo que vio en las fotos.

Fue una imagen adorable… y deseable.

Él suspiró. —Hasta hace poco no lo había pensado con detenimiento.

—¿Eso es un sí o no? —inquirió, confundida.

Irie-kun la observó durante unos segundos. —Un sí —confirmó, desviando la vista al aparcamiento.

—Eso es genial, Irie-kun —expresó, sonriente.

—¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Kotoko? —soltó él entonces, haciéndola parpadear.

Inclinó la cabeza, con el corazón palpitante y asintió, preguntándose si era más lo que veía en sus ojos violáceos… más de aprecio, interés… o solo era su cabeza creándolo.

—Naoki-kun —articuló débilmente, deseando no estar en un sitio público para poder atreverse a besarlo y averiguar si él se sentía atraído por ella, aunque fuera un poco. Y que la quisiera y tuviera una mínima oportunidad, para ganarse su corazón y buscar cumplir con él esa idea loca de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Pero la llegada de oji-san le hizo borrar esas ideas y sonreír en negación, rechazando su ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa, despidiéndose rápido de ambos para escapar en el metro y hacer que sus latidos y su mente atrevida se apaciguasen, con la clara convicción de que ver a los bebés y él, había trastocado su mundo unos momentos.

Y que imaginó más allá de lo que en realidad era.

Suspiró. Por lo menos, entre los dos, ella podría nombrarle íntimamente.

 _Eso era su consuelo_.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Ay! Tan cerca; y no culpen a papá Irie, que estaban en un hospital. Prudencia.**

Al menos, Kotoko vio algo distinto en la mirada de Naoki-kun je,je. ¿Eso cuenta? A él ya se le hizo que le llame por su nombre, debe estar feliz.

 _Puedo darles el spoiler de que en el siguiente capítulo _encontrarán lo que quieren _. Y no es un punto de vista de él, por si lo tientan._

 _Besos, Karo._

* * *

Guest: Ya vendrá el beso, no te preocupes, está planeado para el momento correcto, je,je. Sigo escribiendo, no te preocupes, aunque esta historia la tengo finalizada.

DaCa: Je,je, es que al borde del final lo mejor es hacer que se mantengan pendientes; creo que más me ha enseñado los múltiples libros y fics que he leído. El mesero fue inoportuno, pobrecito, pero no era el momento para Naoki. Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D


	18. Chapter 18

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Dieciocho**

* * *

Darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Naoki-kun no fue algo nuevo en la vida de Kotoko, y los días hasta su cumpleaños, donde su mente se concentraba en otras cosas, pasó pensando largo y tendido lo que pudo haber pasado el día del hospital.

Habría jurado que él la miró de un modo diferente, pero luego volvía a la realidad y se convencía que no podía hacerlo, y solo era su cabeza enamoradiza la que ocasionaba tan risibles ideas. Una mente enamorada era peligrosa, sin duda, más tratándose de alguien como ella, que sin estarlo tenía una imaginación extremadamente activa.

Hasta en sueños había reescrito miles de escenarios para que ocurriera otro beso entre ambos y él le dijera que sentía lo mismo por ella, y pudieran ser felices.

Lo malo era retornar al mundo real y darse cuenta que era parte de sus ilusiones y que estaba sola, enamorada de alguien que no la miraría dos veces, de quien solo podía pensarse como su amiga.

Naoki-kun no tenía la clase de sentimientos que ella por él.

Pero estaba bueno de pensar en eso, no iba seguir compadeciéndose a sí misma, menos en el día de su cumpleaños. Ya otro día se preocuparía por eso. Ese era su día y no iba a arruinarlo con pensamientos tristes de amores no correspondidos, se debía ese respeto a sí misma.

Además, era habitual que ocupara su mente en ello, ser no correspondida, un día importante para ella no debería tenerlo en cuenta.

Así que sonrió, y siguió caminando para disfrutar en el centro comercial, donde pasaba su tiempo hasta la comida que su padre daría en su restaurante, con sus amigos y conocidos, algunas personas más que las de todos los años.

Amante como era de la comida, le entusiasmaba las nuevas adiciones al menú que hacía su padre, poniendo su esfuerzo y su talento para que cada año la sorprendiera con ello. A ella le encantaba, y disfrutaba de hacerlo año con año, aun cuando otros pensaran que era poca novedad.

Antes de ello, acostumbraba a tener su momento a solas. Los días que correspondía a sábado o domingo, como ese día, algunas veces iba al templo desde muy temprano, en otras visitaba diferentes lugares de la ciudad, para pasar un rato pensando o divirtiéndose por su cuenta. Paseaba en algún parque o hasta veía una película en casa, incluso había salido a patinar —con terribles resultados—.

Ese año prefirió el centro comercial y visitar las tiendas, para entretenerse, y tal vez comprar alguna cosa, pero al momento no había adquirido nada.

Vio una tienda de donas y se le antojó una.

—No pensé que estarías sola en tu cumpleaños, Kotoko.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, para ver a Naoki-kun a sus espaldas, observándola.

Sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. —Hasta la comida, paso un rato por mi cuenta. ¿Estás comprando?

Él desvió la vista para ver tras de ella y asintió, sin expresión, antes de volver a mirarla.

—Entonces te dejo a solas —le dijo, para no estorbar en sus planes, y porque no quería volver a pensar en lo cerca y tan lejos que se encontraban uno del otro.

—No es necesario.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sin poder contener su emoción, y sintió su corazón brincar al verlo sonreír levemente y asentir.

Sabía que era su tiempo a solas, pero bien podía sacrificarlo para pasar un poco de tiempo a su lado.

—¿Estabas por comprar donas? —cuestionó él, sin moverse, y ella miró a su derecha, asintiendo.

Él, callado, se encaminó al local, por lo que ella lo siguió.

—¿De cuál quieres? —Ella lo miró con ojos entornados, y él suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Puedes verlo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Con un brote de alegría en su pecho, dejó su reticencia y esbozó una sonrisa, seleccionando una de chocolate blanco, que el encargado le entregó y recibió después paga de Naoki-kun.

Después salieron y mientras ella se entretenía disfrutando su dona, se dedicaron a caminar en el centro comercial, él a su lado con un andar indiferente, que le hizo preguntarse qué pretendía adquirir estando allí, porque ningún lugar parecía atraer su atención.

Cuando se lo cuestionó, él puso una sonrisa misteriosa y siguió caminando, dejándola con la duda y la curiosidad.

También con un poco de decepción, porque podía ser el modo amable de decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Por eso no decidió preguntárselo más, y dejar que hiciera su compra solo, poniendo como excusa que haría otra cosa, para escapar a la salida.

Él la llamó, cuando estaba en el estacionamiento, sorprendiéndola, y se volteó, despidiéndose con una mano.

Se giró y siguió avanzando.

Con tan mala suerte que trastabilló y cayó de bruces al pavimento, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un automóvil frenar.

Cerró los ojos horrorizada, y esperó con el cuerpo en parálisis, con la voz de Naoki-kun gritándole a lo lejos.

 _Solo que nada pasó._

Alzó los párpados para ver que el automóvil había conseguido detenerse a un metro de ella, antes de aplastarla.

Respiró de alivio, con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Escuchó que la puerta del auto se cerraba y el conductor se acercaba, al tiempo que sentía un par de manos cogiéndole de los hombros, para incorporarla. Ella lo agradeció, pues no sentía los brazos ni las piernas como para hacerlo por su cuenta, menos con los oídos zumbando y viendo estrellitas a su paso.

Le pareció que alguien decía algo, y asintió, pero no lo escuchó en realidad, y luego se sintió cogida en brazos, o eso penetró en su mente en medio de la conmoción por casi ser arrollada.

Recuperó el sentido un poco después, y vio que un poco pálido Naoki-kun la llevaba en brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, donde podía sentir su corazón palpitante.

—Naoki-kun —habló cuando él la colocó en el interior de su coche, mirándola finalmente a la cara.

La sujetó por los hombros y sintió sus manos temblar. —¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre avanzar sin mirar!

Se encogió, apenada, y bajó la cabeza.

Pero él la sorprendió apegándola a su pecho.

—No te atrevas a asustarme de nuevo de ese modo —susurró él, en su oído.

Y ella, en medio de su asombro y la calma que no llegaba todavía a su cuerpo, supo que era importante para él. Contenta, permaneció en el cobijo de su abrazo, lo más cerca de su corazón que creería estar.

 **[…]**

Más tarde, ambos se hallaban silenciosos en el automóvil de Naoki-kun, en la calle, después de que él le curara los raspones de la palma de su mano y antebrazo, con el material que llevaba en la cajuela del carro.

Ella no se atrevía a hablar, y era consciente que él no lo haría, porque no era de grandes palabras.

Y seguro, como ella, debía de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. No podía darle una connotación romántica, pero era... no tenía modo de describir la emoción que sentía por la manera en que fue cobijada en su abrazo y lo que sus palabras le provocaron. Él la tenía en cuenta y se preocupaba por ella, y eso no tenía punto de comparación.

Le quería tanto, que su corazón se sentía inmensamente feliz de que una parte de él la tuviera en cuenta y se preocupara.

El hecho de estar a punto de morir aplastada, no había hecho mella en su cabeza todavía, sobrepasado por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, y el modo en que supo que le importaba.

Suspiró, y el parabrisas comenzó a tener pequeñas gotas de agua, que aumentaron en cantidad y tamaño en pocos segundos.

El cielo parecía caerse afuera y en un momento fue imposible para ella distinguir lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Maldición —masculló Naoki-kun, poniendo las luces intermitentes, orillándose hacia donde se veían numerosas luces.

No llegarían en un rato a donde su padre, pensó observando el exterior.

Naoki-kun suspiró, y ella volteó a donde él, que tenía los ojos puestos al frente.

El aire se sintió extraño y ella no deseó estar en silencio.

—Lo siento, por preocuparte —manifestó, indecisa si era lo adecuado por decir, pero fue lo primero que acudió a su cabeza.

Naoki-kun permaneció callado.

—Soy consciente que eres adepta a los accidentes —pronunció él después de un rato, con las manos apretando al volante.

Asintió, con resignación. Nunca había estado a ese nivel, pero con una vez era suficiente. Intentaría —como muchas más veces— ser más cuidadosa.

—Lo asombroso es que no lo haces a propósito, meterte en problemas, me refiero —continuó él, con una risa ligera. —Nunca había conocido a alguien así, capaz de sorprenderme. O de hacerme… —Él suspiró. — _Y tú ni siquiera lo notas_ —musitó él, con suavidad y frustración en el tono.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que lo merezco. Quisiste ofrecerme una carta, que yo rechacé sin mirarte apenas.

Se sintió palidecer y tragó saliva.

—¿Desde… desde cuándo lo recuerdas?

Naoki-kun suspiró. —Desde siempre, desde el comienzo.

¿Quéeeee!

—¿Todo este tiempo… lo has sabido? —balbuceó.

—Sí. —Él resopló y su boca se curvó un instante. —Kotoko, tengo memoria eidética… _fotográfica_. Me basta con ver, leer u oír una cosa, una sola vez, para recordarla.

Se congeló.

Y ella pronunció su nombre antes de pararse ante él, que la vio solo un breve momento. Todo ese tiempo, desde entonces.

¡Qué vergüenza! Él había sido consciente siempre de quién era ella y…

—El día de de tu premio estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero no me oíste… Así que, _de nuevo_ , te pido disculpas por el modo en que te rechacé.

Su pecho se llenó de una calidez y sus ojos se humedecieron, y se dio cuenta que todos esos años _estuvo deseando_ que pronunciara aquellas palabras. Y ahora, estaban ahí…

—Yo…

—Debe ser una especie de paga —interrumpió él, como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Qué? —emitió, confundida.

—¿Tú estás enamorada de mí, Kotoko?

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se debió acumular en su cara, muy caliente, y sintió que ya todo estaba acabado. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez era mejor soltarlo antes de perderlo. De cualquier modo, él ya la había descubierto, y no era buena mintiendo.

Era bochornoso que él lo supiera.

Y triste, porque lo alejaría de ella.

Había sido demasiada felicidad hasta entonces.

Su corazón palpitó rápidamente. — _Sí_ —expresó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. —Lo estoy.

Quiso evitarse mirar la pena en sus ojos.

Solo que, así sin ver, sintió un aire cálido en su rostro, y elevó los párpados, para hallarlo a un palmo de distancia de su cara.

—Es un alivio —murmuró él—, porque _tú_ te metiste en mi mundo y alteraste mis pensamientos.

Entonces, la besó.

Y ella sintió que su corazón había llegado a su hogar, _y entendió que el de él, al suyo_.

* * *

 **NA: Diría Yogi Berra: "Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba".**

Aun queda algo más antes de concluir esta historia.

Ahora bien, al menos ya saben que estaba pidiéndole perdón por rechazarla. Si entonces lo hubiera escuchado (o él repetido) se habría ahorrado mitad del fic. ¿O no?

Y antes de que les salga la duda, sí les diré qué hacía en el centro comercial.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, buen fin.

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

Ross Malfoy: ¡Ea! Ja,ja, mi propósito sí era que cada capítulo terminara con unas ganas de que pasara algo y no... he estado practicando para eso. Súper bueno saber que emociona, puedo bailar triunfante. Lástima que ya no quedará sobre eso en este fic. Pronto, pronto vendrá el punto de vista de Naoki... ¡Kotoko! Ella cuántos zapes no necesitaría para espabilarse. Ya no te comas más las uñas, mucho menos el cabello o llegarás a la tricotilomanía ;) ja,ja, ya pues. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Sigue disfrutando.


	19. Chapter 19

**El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Diecinueve**

 **(Epílogo)**

* * *

La felicidad no era efímera, Kotoko podía afirmarlo.

Se sentía pletórica de llevar casi tres meses saliendo con Naoki-kun, en los que no podía estar más dichosa. Él era el hombre de su vida, estaba completamente segura.

Y sabía que él la quería tanto como ella, porque Naoki-kun le había hecho ver que nadie había sido tan importante para él, que ella.

Estaba enamorada y era correspondida, y su vida iba bien, su relación iba bien. (Y tampoco temía el despido por sus constantes errores con él, a menos que lo ameritara una labor inadecuada).

Las cosas iban bien.

Lo único que empañaba momentáneamente su alegría —y no mucho, era minúsculo—, era que salían en secreto, especialmente por Noriko-san, y, también, en su caso, por Matsumoto. Sentía que había hecho algo mal.

De la madre de él, lo solucionarían anunciando que estaban juntos, ese día de Navidad, ¿qué más podía significar que pasarían el día con el otro?

Y Noriko-san estaría por los cielos, tras intentar repetidamente hacerles tener citas —que se volvían convenientes—.

Con su amiga, el caso era diferente; le apenaba siquiera mirarla... Y había pasado todo ese tiempo fingiendo actuar normal, incapaz de confesar en voz alta.

Pero sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, en especial cuando su relación saldría a la luz.

No quería herir a nadie, pero también quería a Naoki-kun, y si bien la otra llevaba largo tiempo diciendo que tenía interés en él, ella lo conoció primero y en su corazón tuvo un lugar mucho antes.

Aquello no era excusa, cierto, y también estaba el hecho de que Naoki-kun le correspondía a ella, y nunca lo había hecho con Matsumoto.

No quería ser egoísta, pero, ¿debía pausar su felicidad, la de los dos, por eso?

Solo le haría comprender que los dos se querían y que no deseaba dañarla.

Tal vez el peor día era en Navidad, sí, sólo que ya no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

Suspiró y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Matsumoto, quien le permitió entrar. Al hacerlo, vio que tenía compañía y titubeó en la puerta.

Un hombre pelinegro, de bigote, con ropa informal, se hallaba del otro lado del escritorio de ella, sonriente.

Se preguntaba qué haría ahí, y si era un cliente o algo por el estilo, lo que sería raro por sus ropas y porque solo trabajaban mediodía, hasta diez minutos atrás.

Notó que Matsumoto la miraba, casi impaciente. —¿Se te ofrece algo, Aihara? —preguntó.

—Eh, quería hablar contigo, de algo importante.

—Creo que yo saldré —expresó el hombre.

Matsumoto negó. —Quédate, imagino que es interesante, y lo escucharás después. Así no tendré que repetirlo.

—Siéntate, Aihara, y di lo que tengas que decir.

Lo hizo, algo intimidada por la mirada del hombre, que parecía muy amable, sin embargo, y ocupó el otro asiento libre.

—Yo… lo siento, salgo con Naoki-kun —soltó, sin tapujos, bajando la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Matsumoto se echó a reír.

—Hasta que lo confiesas, Aihara.

Alzó la vista, asombrada.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó incrédula.

Matsumoto puso los ojos en blanco. — _Eres muy transparente._

Dejó caer los hombros, y ella mortificándose.

No obstante, le fue imposible comprender que estuviera tan tranquila.

—Y, verás, Aihara, mi intención era que Irie y tú se conocieran. Yo sé un poco de cómo es y sé que necesitaba a alguien como tú, para mi pesar —dijo burlona, y el hombre gruñó. —Tranquilo, querido. —Sonrió. —Fue afortunado que presentara interés en ti. Y yo, desde mucho antes salía con alguien —reveló—, sólo fingía contigo para molestarte y provocarte. Hace mucho que lo superé… y, fue tu novio quien me empujó a la dirección de mi prometido, fue mi modo de pagárselo.

—¿Cómo?

—Yuuko, no seas cruel con la chica —intervino el hombre—. Aihara-san, soy Sudou, su prometido —le dijo, con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

Parpadeó atónita y asintió.

—Mucho gusto. ¿Desde cuándo?

Al parecer, ella era la única que _no se daba cuenta de nada_. Tristemente.

—Cuando regresemos del descanso hablaremos, Aihara. Solo diviértete preguntándole por un memorándum a los hombres de la empresa respecto a no importunar a Kotorin, luego me dices. Ah, y qué hizo cuando te sacó encabritado del karaoke. Imperdible. —Matsumoto soltó una larga carcajada—. Me enteraré después. Ya, ya, no me veas así; me alegro por ti, pero ya me estaba cansando del secreto. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Aunque es una pena porque me encantaba molestarte con eso. Y ver el modo de actuar de él. Bueno, encontraré otro modo de divertirme a tu costa... espero que el jefe no se enoje. Que, por cierto, debe estar esperándote. Vete, que tengo asuntos que atender.

Sin entender por completo, muy intrigada, salió de la oficina mecánicamente, decidiendo que era mejor ir al despacho de Naoki-kun, como él le indicó que hiciera mientras terminaba unos asuntos antes de poder irse con ella.

¿La idea de Matsumoto siempre fue que estuviera con él?

Hasta se imaginaba que se dio cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por ella, mientras ella estaba en la luna. ¿Y todas esas cosas que dijo? ¿Eran ciertas?

Bueno, más adelante lo sabría, y eso era del pasado, ahora estaba bien con su Naoki-kun.

—Está solo, puedes pasar, Aihara —le comunicó Isshiki-san cuando llegó frente al despacho presidencial.

Se sonrojó cuando él le guiñó el ojo y asintió, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente.

Naoki-kun alzó un momento la vista de sus papeles y movió la cabeza en reconocimiento, señalando el mueble oscuro que daba a la pared de la derecha, para que lo esperara.

Se sentó y se entretuvo con vídeos musicales en volumen bajo, apenas dándose cuenta que él se ubicaba a su lado, no sabía cuánto tiempo después.

Cerró la aplicación y guardó su móvil, dándole su atención. ¿Haría bien en preguntarle?

Tal vez luego.

Él parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos y eso le permitió observarlo durante unos instantes, admirándose de que fuera suyo. _Que le quisiera_.

No llegaba a ser muy expresivo con ella, pero había pequeñas cosas que la hacían sentir querida y él se preocupaba por ella, y tomaba en cuenta sus acciones… lo que la hacía sentir valorada y cuidada a la vez. Quizá si fuera diferente, que dejara a la vista lo que sentía, todo el tiempo, no le habría hecho enamorarse de él. Le quería por quien era, y era alguien grandioso.

—Me encuentro en una situación curiosa —comentó él, de pronto—. De trabajar fuera, he visto que las relaciones con una persona en el sitio donde se labora, no era muy productivo ni recomendable; pero aquí, relacionarse con alguien del trabajo no es problemático, y prefiero eso. —Él suspiró—. El detalle es que... me siento dividido entre gustarme que trabajes aquí después de casados, o que no lo haga. Me gustaría que permanecieras en la empresa, pero también que pudieras dedicarte a los hijos que tengamos. Paso largas horas en Pandai y sería mejor para mí verte en este sitio.

Él soltó una risa leve.

—¿Qué opinas, Kotoko?

A ella la única palabra que hacía eco en su mente era la de casados. Lo otro era de menor importancia, ella estaría a su lado, y si tuvieran hijos podría estar con ellos un tiempo, así como con Naoki-kun, pero para tenerlos necesitaban estar…

—¿Casados? —pronunció con dificultad, sintiéndose contenta de que él pensara de ese modo con ella.

—Sí, Kotoko, ¿lo aceptas?

Él cogió su mano.

Ella sintió su pecho a punto de estallar y asintió emocionada, lanzándose a abrazarlo del cuello, apenas viendo que él le había colocado un anillo en el dedo.

—Sí —susurró, sin poder contener las lágrimas de alegría. —Sí, lo acepto. Acepto ser tu esposa.

—No podía ser de otro modo —manifestó él sobre sus labios.

* * *

 **NA: No saben cómo me encanta dejarles con las dudas ja,ja.**

Y qué ingenua Kotokito, no necesitan estar casados para tener hijos...

¿Les pasaría por su cabeza que Matsumoto no iría tras Irie? Quizá sí, quizás no, pero ahí estuvieron sus pistas a lo largo de la historia.

En otro punto. Estuve como para dar un grito al ver más de cien reviews en esta historia, les adoro, muchas gracias.

Ya, ya, sí, el próximo es el final oficial de esta historia, tendrán su **_mini_** punto de vista de Naoki, me estaba guardando para dárselos como sorpresa al publicarlo, pero la cantidad de comentarios de ustedes me animaron. No les aclarará de TODO, pero obtendrán la respuesta a alguna que otra cosa.

La actualización corresponderá al martes :)

Besos, Karo.

* * *

SofaAcosta: Hola, muchas gracias por el interés y apoyo a mis historias, es fantástico ver que hay personas atenta a mis publicaciones, son unos amores. Y me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, forman parte del impulso a seguir escribiendo para compartir aquí. Por lo otro, sí, Naoki tenía que decirle la verdad y yo también ya me moría por saber qué opinarían de ello je,je. Respecto a la otra pregunta, ¡cómo llevas la razón! Ya la habré de responder en el mejor modo que pueda, pero sí saldrá la respuesta. (Por cierto, "lo dejas a uno prendado", eso es del género masculino, ¿chica o chico? O sea, simplemente pregunto por el hecho de que me encuentro con muy pocos hombres, aun con bastantes años por aquí, y solo es curiosidad... además de no entender por qué rayos no, si he vagado por muchos fandoms y géneros).


	20. Chapter 20

Leen bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **El día que tu corazón me encuentre**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Veinte**

 **(Extra Naoki)**

* * *

El primer día de año nuevo, cuando habían conseguido escapar de la persecución de su madre y consiguieron estar solos, Naoki se hallaba recostado en la algo pequeña cama del apartamento de su prometida, con Kotoko descansando sobre él, su cabeza apoyada donde se encontraba su corazón, ya calmo tras las actividades que habían estado haciendo.

Ella estaba respirando acompasadamente, mientras él jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello en su dedo, un poco más largo que la ocasión en que se lo cortó, aunque no hasta su cintura como lo tenía originalmente. No le importaba, de cualquier modo en que se encontrara, le gustaba observarla, principalmente por la alegría que transmitía.

Misma que contagiaba en sus historias, motivo por el que apostó por ella entre los candidatos para el puesto que ocupaba.

Admitía que también lo hizo por curiosidad sobre qué había sido de la joven a quien rechazó durante la preparatoria, cuyo nombre, gracias a su memoria eidética, no había olvidado. Estando fuera, una vez que dio su instrucción de contratarla, reflexionó en que su modo de declinar su carta no fue el más amable de todos, algo que no habría visto antes de haber salido de la opresión que era la vida con su efusiva y obsesiva-romántica madre; con quien también ahora estaba mejor, gracias a lo que pudo pensar mientras estaba en el extranjero.

Por ese análisis del rechazo a Kotoko, siguió sus pasos durante el desarrollo de su carrera en Pandai, hallándose intrigado por su éxito de modo profesional, aunque tenía conocimiento de lo distraída y torpe que podía ser.

Ser la única persona a la que rechazó duramente (en público, sobre todo) le hizo ir tras su pista y asegurarse de proveerle de una oportunidad, al menos laboralmente, lo único que podía darle.

Había decidido que una vez que, en persona, se asegurara de cómo estaba en Pandai, al ser el presidente, dejaría el asunto de ella en paz, como si se tratara de una disculpa por su rechazo.

Excepto que su primer encuentro con ella le dejó ver que, aun siendo su jefe, ella sentía animadversión por él, y eso fue incapaz de disminuir su culpabilidad hacia ella, y _disparó su curiosidad_ , principalmente porque le proveía de mucho, como para que sostuviera desagrado a su persona.

Cambió su rutina, que casualmente involucró mirar en la distancia a la pelirroja que le intrigaba, hasta a veces tener un contacto cercano con ella, atraído por ese algo que ella tenía.

Él había sido el primero en traspasar la línea que dividía el trabajo con lo personal, porque había dado mucha atención a una empleada, tanto que su primo se dio cuenta y lo encaró, así como lo hizo Yuuko, quien le dijo la empujaría en su dirección.

En un principio se portó amable con Kotoko, o fue flexible, pero eso avanzó, porque ocupaba mucho tiempo su cabeza, hasta comprender, después de besarla, que tenía más que curiosidad y atracción por ella. Conocerla en persona y tratar con alguien como Kotoko, le ayudó a transformar sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y responsabilidad, hacia enamoramiento. Con una persona diferente no habría pasado.

Fue tan frustrante, en especial porque ella parecía no ser muy clara respecto a lo que sentía.

Y _creerle homosexual_ , esa inconsciente mujer.

Cuando el enfermero se lo dijo sin tapujos, tras ver que sintió celos por culpa de Ikezawa, fue el detonante para liberar sus emociones… y por eso la besó, de frustración porque creyera que no gustaba de las mujeres, y porque creía que ella no se sentía atraída por él.

Entonces lo pensó y lo asimiló, y se propuso a averiguar bien qué sentía antes de dar un paso en falso… pasando por muchos momentos de insatisfacción y frustración. Verla el día del club "atraída" por _Tanaka_ , estuvo a punto de colmar su nada alterable paciencia, y tuvo que llevarla a casa, declarando ante sus empleados que él veía por ella, incluso con la excusa de apoyo de oji-san; y, pues, ¿qué otra cosa podían pensar cuando la bajó del público cargada, entre los vítores de los más valientes, que le dieron miradas demasiado desagradables a su ahora prometida después de que ella se quejara en micrófono de que era Kotorin?

Lo irónico fue que ella pudo calmarle, con sus palabras de que al menos le era atractivo, y por llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación, donde la besó mientras dormía, llevado por la tentación y decidido a hacer lo que fuera para obtenerla. Solo que ella no se dio cuenta hasta que el accidente por el que casi la pierde, le armó de valor para no atrasar más aquello. Y porque, tras pensarlo cuando se la encontró en el hospital, le permitió definir que ella debía estar enamorada de él, hecho que no confirmó hasta tener tiempo a solas.

Las cosas se adelantaron, pues planeaba darle un regalo que compraría el día que se encontraron en el centro comercial, y entonces confesarse.

Nada salió como estaba planeado, pero al final había podido resultar en que estaban juntos. _Lo más ridículo era que ahora se daba cuenta que ella era mucho más que_ verdaderamente transparente _y no debió dudar de sus sentimientos._ Pero ya eso había finalizado. Tenía a la mujer que quería como madre de sus hijos y compañera de vida, con él.

—¿A qué se refería Matsumoto con un memorándum? —musitó Kotoko dormilienta, haciéndole tensarse.

 _Esa mujer_ había abierto la boca.

Tenerla como informadora no había sido buena idea, _hasta su madre habría sido mejor_. (¿Por qué la rechazó?)

Recordó que ese error del memorándum ocurrió en presencia de la pelinegra, compañera de universidad. Su primo le provocaba diciéndole que en los pasillos los hombres atrevidos murmuraban con invitar a salir a Kotoko, y Yuuko, en su resumen diario, había mentido diciendo que la había encontrado ese día recibiendo una invitación por un empleado, _Tanaka_.

Cegado por los celos, escribió una advertencia a los empleados varones, que minutos después de enviar se arrepintió, pero sirvió para alejar a sus contrincantes.

Todavía le enfurecía recordar que Yuuko, riendo con su primo, reveló que era mentira lo de la invitación, aunque su actuar sería un modo efectivo de prevenir posibles incidentes.

Debió despedirla, solo que era buena en su trabajo y le mantuvo actualizado en lo que refería a su ahora prometida, amante de la comida y los dulces, por la que había tenido que robar por primera vez en su vida, fisgoneando en el cuarto de su hermano por un caramelo de chocolate (más con Rika importunando).

—¿Naoki-kun? Te has perdido. ¿Estás bien? ¿Es otra vez por preocupación de no agradarte tu puesto? —Agradeció que eso le quitara, de momento, la idea del estúpido comunicado.

—No —dijo; desde tenerla a ella, y sus consejos, aquello no le daba molestia. Con ella a su lado, le bastaba.

Además, sí tenía razón en que las cosas adquirieran nuevo significado y explorara lo que ya tenía.

—No estoy preocupado —expresó contento. —Y ya no quiero seguir pensando por ahora —susurró al final, apartando a Kotoko de su cuerpo para colocarse encima del de ella, sonriendo malicioso.

Ella se humedeció los labios antes de que él los uniera a los suyos.

La presencia de ella era suficiente para mantenerlo feliz, y todo lo demás adquiría importancia a través de sus ojos.

Desearía no haberla rechazado antes en su vida.

Pero ahora, estaba en ella.

* * *

 **NA:** _Cuando me vi a la tarea de hacer este pequeño punto de vista, tuve el problemita de encajar bien las piezas de su comportamiento, que yo conocía porque iba haciéndolo, para que concordara, pero tener que ponerlo por escrito fue una odisea._

 _Al final, aclara una cosa que otra, y deja más preguntas que respuestas (porque amo hacerlo... y unas mil palabras no iban a ser muy aclaratorias), aunque al menos dice que le siguió la pista, lo cual dio lugar a enamorarse de ella._

Esto es todo. Cierro otra historia, corta por su extensión de palabras y no darle tanta profundidad a las cosas, que me alegro que hayan podido leer y acompañarme. Les adoro por darse el tiempo de darse pausas en sus vidas y meterse en mi fic, hasta enriquecerme y encantarme con sus comentarios. Procuro que cada historia sea diferente y poder lograr una pequeña reacción en ustedes, como muchos autores hacen en mí. Queden conformes o inconformes, me siento alegre por tenerles aquí. Y, por supuesto, espero que sigan conmigo con lo que pueda venir, aunque no pueda prometerles ser buena.

Gracias por la lectura y nos seguimos encontrando el tiempo que se pueda, con quien así guste. Siempre son recibidos conmigo.

 **Un último beso y abrazo desde esta historia.**

 **Atentamente: MissKaro.**

* * *

SofaAcosta: Holi. Bueno, ya decía yo que era mucho desear más variedad. De cualquier modo, es perfecto de saber de alguien más leyendo. ¿Te callaron? Oh, qué mal. Lo sé, ja,ja, me he tenido que cubrir la boca cuando alguien actualiza (en especial tras años). Me encanta leer tus impresiones, eso significa que hago un lindo trabajo. Gracias por tus comentarios, linda. Pásala bonito.


End file.
